


Call Him Hers

by dlwritings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Attempted Suicide, Blood, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fat Shaming, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Season/Series 10, Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, plus size reader, season 10 Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlwritings/pseuds/dlwritings
Summary: (Y/N) was 18-years-old when her dad was killed. Instead of resenting the men who killed him, she became just like them. She learned their ways, followed them on hunts, and eventually started fighting monsters right by their side. Now, ten years later, she and the Winchester boys are full-time hunters, and their latest case brings them straight back to her hometown. She always swore she’d  never go back, but people need her help. Plus, she can handle anything as long as she has Sam and Dean. Right?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Plus Size Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, dean winchester & plus size reader
Comments: 42
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie comes to visit (Y/N) and the Winchesters and brings along the prospects of a hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count - 2,298  
> warnings - language, mentions of physical abuse

(Y/N) and Sam were in the same place they always had been lately: the library of the bunker, hovering over every book they could find that might help them remove the Mark of Cain from Dean’s arm. Dean was practically begging them to stop, but they refused. They wouldn’t give up on Dean, even if he had already given up on himself. Especially not (Y/N). The Winchesters meant a lot to her. They saved her once, so she felt she owed it to Dean to try and save him. 

_(Y/N) was 18 when she first met the Winchesters. To say her home life was bad was an understatement. Her mom passed away from cancer when she was ten, and her dad had been an abusive alcoholic ever since. So, it wasn’t unusual for him to disappear for days on end and leave her to fend for herself. He’d come back, dirty, reeking of alcohol, and ready to beat her into the next month. What wasn’t usual was him being gone for more than a week. That was when she knew something was up._

_She worked at a diner in her hometown from around 5:00 until midnight every weekday. After another long day surrounded by greasy foods and spilled milkshakes, she parked her car in the driveway, ready to head off to bed. To her knowledge, her dad was still out -wherever he was- so she wouldn’t have to worry about avoiding him._

_Or so she thought.  
_

_She crossed into the house and found her dad sitting in the kitchen, nursing a glass of whiskey. She swallowed thickly and kicked off her shoes. “Hey, Dad,” she said, doing her best to keep her voice light._

_“Where have you been?” he asked._

_“Work,” she answered, mentally adding,_ just like I am everyday.

_“I’ve been gone for over a week,” he said, “and you weren’t even home to greet me.”_

_“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t know you’d be home. I would’ve had someone else pick up my shift if I had-”_

_Her dad cut her off by throwing his glass at the wall. She winced and squeezed her eyes shut. She opened them when she heard his footsteps nearing her. Her dad grabbed her by the neck and shoved her up against the wall. Her head slammed against the wall, and he slapped her roughly across the face. Then he grabbed her hair and yanked her across the room, throwing her against the coffee table. Her forehead hit the edge, and she knew she was bleeding. She tried to stand up only to stumble again, so she crawled away from him as he neared her._

_He didn’t need to say anything anymore. Didn’t need to taunt her or give her a reason for his beatings. She knew that they came whenever he wanted them to, usually for no reason at all except whatever liquor was coursing through his system. After eight years, she had just learned to take it. She could patch up the wounds. She could recover. She had enough practice. Eight years of practice.  
_

_Her dad came over to her and kicked her in the ribs, causing her to cry out in pain. He picked her up from off the floor and shoved her into the wall again. Her eyes had been closed, but she managed to force them open. When she did, she was sure she was hallucinating. Her dad opened his mouth, and his teeth were sharp, pointy, and canine like. She swore there was even something different about his eyes. When he lifted his hand to her again, she noticed his fingernails had grown sharp and pointy. She tried to let out a scream, but she was interrupted by her front door bursting open. Two men walked in, and her dad turned to look at them. He let out a growl and charged at them. He only made it a few steps when one of them pointed their gun at him and shot him in the head. He sunk to the ground, and all she could do was stand and stare._

_The taller of the two men rushed over to her. She wasn’t a short person, but he still had to bend over to meet her eyes. “Are you okay?” he asked. She nodded, her eyes still fixated on her dad’s body. “Hey, listen,” he said, his voice gentle, “your dad, he wasn’t your dad anymore, okay? He was a monster.” She turned her head away and spit some of the blood from her mouth._

_“I know.”_

_After they introduced themselves and made sure she was okay, they fled the town, but she wasn’t ready to let them go yet. She spent days tailing the Winchesters. She never got close enough to endanger herself or them, but she learned their ways enough. Finally, one day, she got too close, and they caught her. She was following them through an alley in Kalamazoo, Michigan, and they stopped, grabbed her by the shoulders, and shoved her up against a wall._

_“(Y/N)?” Sam said, immediately recognizing her face. Dean let go of her, and she clenched her jaw and looked away from them. “How long have you been following us?” Sam asked._

_“Ever since you left,” she admitted. “I’ve been watching you on all your hunts.”_

_“What the hell,” Dean breathed out, running a hand through his hair. “You know how many times you could’ve gotten yourself killed?”_

_“But I didn’t,” she snapped. “And now that I’ve seen the kind of shit you’re up against, I want in.”_

_“Yeah,” Dean chuckled, “that ain’t happening sweetheart.”_

_“Don’t call me sweetheart,” she said, her voice low as she stood up a little straighter. Dean eyed her, slightly impressed, before holding his hands up and nodding._

_“She wants in, Sammy,” Dean said sarcastically. “Why don’t we tell her what we’re doing in Michigan and see if she’s game?”_

_Her first hunt with the Winchesters led her to a rougarou. She lit the bastard up, and she never looked back._

Dean cleared his throat, and (Y/N) and Sam both quickly closed the books they were reading. Dean scoffed. “Real slick,” he said. “How many times do I have to tell you to give it up?”

“We’re not giving anything up,” Sam said.

“We’re just weighing out all our options,” (Y/N) said. Dean rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer.

“Well,” he said, “how about you two nerds take a break from that and answer your phones once in a while.” She and Sam both furrowed their eyebrows and pulled out their phones. She had a missed call from Charlie, and so did Sam.

“Charlie?” Sam said.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “Apparently I’m her last option when it comes to the three of us.” (Y/N) scoffed, and Dean shot her a playfully annoyed look before continuing. “She said she’s in the area. Thought she’d stop by. Even said something about a job she found.”

“She say where?” Sam asked.

“About five hours from here,” Dean said with a shrug. “Said she’d explain more when she got here.”

“Which will be when?” she asked.

“Soon,” Dean said.

Like clockwork, the door to the bunker opened and their favorite redhead burst in. “‘Sup, bitches!” Charlie said, coming down the stairs with a bright smile. All three of them returned her smile and stood up to give her a hug.

After they spent a few minutes catching up, (Y/N) said, “So I heard you found us a job.”

“Yes!” she said, perking up and opening up her laptop. “I’m thinking vamps. Cattle deaths have been popping up for a while now, but now a few people have gone missing. I’m wondering if most of the nest is trying to live clean, but they changed some new people and now they’ve got a few rogues. I was trying to find connections between the vics, and it looks like they all graduated from the same high school and never left the town.”

“What town?” (Y/N) asked.

“Uh,” Charlie hesitated, checking one of the articles again, “Dewey, Oklahoma.”

A thick silence hung in the room as (Y/N)’s jaw clenched. Sam and Dean looked at each other, and Charlie’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’s in Dewey, Oklahoma?”

“Nothing,” (Y/N) said. “Just a job I’m not going on.”

“(Y/N)’s from Dewey,” Sam explained as she shot him a glare.

“Wait, but that’s perfect,” Charlie said. “You know the town and the people. You won’t even have to go undercover.”

“Yeah, except I swore I would never go back there,” she said. “You guys can just take this one without me.”

“The missing people are from the only high school in the town,” Charlie pressed. “Probably _your_ high school.”

“Dewey High?” (Y/N) asked.

“Yeah,” Charlie said. “The girls are, uh-” She looked at one of the articles again. “Amanda Moore, Elizabeth Johnson, and Sarah Taylor.” (Y/N) let out a sigh through her nose.

“I graduated with Amanda and Elizabeth,” she said. “I think Sarah was a year above us. They were all pretty close in high school.”

“See?” Charlie pressed. “You’re already giving us information we probably wouldn’t know without you.”

“What would I even do?” (Y/N) said. “Show up in town and act like I miss everyone?”

“Well,” Sam said hesitantly. “I might have a plan.” She cocked her head and looked at him.

“Is it a good one?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said. “But you’re not gonna like it.” She just raised her eyebrows. “Didn’t you say your class reunion was this weekend?”

“Oh _hell_ no,” she said without hesitation. “Not happening.”

“(Y/N)-” Charlie tried.

“No,” (Y/N) said firmly. “High school wasn’t exactly rainbows and butterflies for me. No way am I going back. I already turned down the RSVP. No way am I gonna call _Jennifer Smith_ , and tell her I changed my mind.”

“Who’s Jennifer Smith?” Sam asked.

“Our class president,” she said. “She’s the one who’s organizing the whole thing. She’s the worst.”

“You don’t have to do it alone,” Sam said. “We’ll go with you.”

“How?” she said sarcastically. “What, one of you want to pose as my husband?” Sam and Dean looked at each other, sharing a look of contemplation, before looking back at her. “I was _joking!_ No one would ever believe either of you were my husband.”

“You too good for us?” Dean teased. She only rolled her eyes in response.

“It’ll never work,” she said.

“Yes it will,” Sam said. “Charlie and I will go as FBI, you and Dean can be husband and wife. We’ll talk to the families of the vics while you guys snoop around at the reunion. If the missing girls were in your graduating class or at least around it, chances are pretty high that something will happen at the reunion.”

“I would physically rather die than do this,” she said.

“Come on, (Y/N),” Dean said, putting his arm around her playfully. “It’ll be fun. I’m perfect husband material.”

_And it definitely wouldn’t be hard to pretend she was in love with him._

“Besides,” Dean said, “I’m itching to get out of here and away from all this Cain stuff.” He looked at her and pouted. “Do it for me?”

_And she would do absolutely anything for him._

“God, fine,” she said, pushing his face away from her. “I hate it when you do that.” He laughed and placed a playful kiss to her cheek. She hoped he didn’t notice the way her cheeks turned pink as he pulled away. “I guess I’ll call Jennifer.”

She grabbed her own laptop and left the library to get some privacy. Once she was in her room, she closed the door and sat on the bed. Her heart was thumping in her chest. Not because she was about to pretend to be Dean’s wife, but because she was about to return to the town of her nightmares.

She found the email invitation to the event that she had received and typed Jennifer’s number into her phone. She stared at it, her hands shaking, before finally pressing the green phone icon. She pressed her phone to her ear and silently hoped Jennifer wouldn’t even pick up.

After only two rings, she did.

“Hello?” she said.

“Hi, is this Jennifer?” (Y/N) said.

“Mhm,” she hummed. (Y/N) could picture the smile on her face. “Who am I speaking to?”

“Uh, this is (Y/N) (Y/L/N),” she said. “We grad-”

“Of course!” Jennifer said. “Hi, (Y/N)! How are you? I was so bummed to see you declined the invite to the reunion.”

“Yeah, that’s actually why I’m calling,” (Y/N) said. “I’m hoping it’s not too late for me to change that.”

“Oh not at all!” she said. “We reserved a block of rooms at the hotel for the people coming in from out of town. You want me to put you down for a room?”

“Sure,” she said, pinching the bridge of her nose, just dying to get off the phone.

“Great,” Jennifer said, her voice remaining far too chipper. “And I’m assuming it’ll just be you?” (Y/N) swallowed down her snarky comeback.

“No, actually,” she said, keeping her tone level. “It’ll be me and my husband.”

“Your husband?” Jennifer repeated. “That’s great. I’m looking forward to meeting him.”

“Yeah,” (Y/N) said shortly.

“So I put you down for a hotel room under (Y/L/N),” she said. “You can pay when you get here.”

“Sounds great,” she said, though she knew she didn’t sound enthused.

“I’ll see you soon!” Jennifer cheered. “Buh-bye!”

“B-” Jennifer hung up before (Y/N) could respond. She sighed. “Bye.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N), Charlie, and the Winchesters arrive in Dewey, and (Y/N) ends up introducing Dean to one of her high school bullies. Despite (Y/N)’s protests, they make plans for the night. It’s all part of the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count - 2,930  
> warnings - language

Thursday came around, and it was time to head out to Oklahoma. Sam and Charlie were planning to stay at the same hotel as (Y/N) and Dean but in separate rooms. They would pose as FBI agents in order to talk to the police and victims’ families, but they also found out who was catering for the reunion and decided to go undercover as caterers during the reunion in order to get in undetected. (Y/N) and Dean were going to take the Impala and get to the hotel around 3:00, and Sam and Charlie were going to take Charlie’s car and get there about a half hour later so they wouldn’t raise suspicion.

The others were loading the cars as (Y/N) was finishing up packing in her room. There was a knock at her door, and she looked up and saw Dean. “Hey,” she said with a stressed smile, still dreading the trip she was about to be going on. “What’s up?”

“Well,” he said, walking into the room with his hands behind his back, “since we’re married and all, I figured we should probably wear these.” He moved his right hand from behind his back and showed her two different gold bands. She smiled a more genuine -but still small- smile and reached out for them. “Ah, ah,” he said, holding his hand back. “But first,” he said, “you should probably have this.” He showed her his left hand then, and in it, he was holding an engagement [ring](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fq%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.brilliantearth.com%2FProvence-Ring-Gold-BE1776-4345169%2F%26sa%3DD%26ust%3D1589921820658000%26usg%3DAFQjCNGTgIHpbjc4D5S9crhUqx6Owq8Wvw&t=MWFmOTdjMDhhMTkzNDQxMGQwZjQ5ZDBhZTlhMzJjNWEwMjFkZDllYyxXUEJ0c1FLYw%3D%3D&b=t%3ACUdxoewkooPyWAtLywC2Sg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdlwritings.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619148184205328384%2Fcall-him-hers-dean-winchester-pt-2&m=1). Her shoulders dropped a bit and she took in a sharp breath.

“Wow,” she breathed out. “That’s really beautiful.” She looked up at him. “You found that at a pawn shop? How much was it?”

“Actually,” he said slowly, sitting beside her on the bed, “the bands are from a pawn shop. This-” He twirled the engagement ring between his pointer finger and thumb. “-was my mom’s.” She snapped her head up to look at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“What?” she said. Dean smiled softly before looking up at her. He noticed her shocked expression, and his own smile dropped.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I can’t wear that,” she said.

“Why not?” he asked.

“I, it-” She stuttered. “It was your _mom’s_. Shouldn’t you give that to, like, your actual wife?” Dean shrugged and looked down at the ring again.

“I never planned to,” he said. “Guess I never really thought about it on anyone’s finger but hers.” She shook her head at his words.

“Dean, I-”

“Come on,” he said, his usual smile returning. “I have a feeling it’ll fit perfectly.”

Dean took her hand in his and slid the engagement ring on. Just as he said, it was a perfect fit. She hoped he didn’t notice the way her breath caught in her throat when he got it on. He put the wedding band on next before sliding on his own. They were both quiet. She hadn’t taken her eyes off her own hand, and Dean was still staring at it as well. “There,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Perfect.” She quietly twirled the wedding band around her finger. Before she could say anything, Sam appeared in the doorway and cleared his throat. (Y/N) and Dean both looked up at him.

“Charlie and I are all ready,” he said. “Figured we should give you your head start.”

“Right,” (Y/N) said, standing up from the bed. “Thanks, Sammy.” Sam nodded, and she grabbed her suitcase and purse. She looked at Dean and gave him a smile. “Let’s hit the road.”

The drive to Dewey was filled with the usual music. Driver may’ve picked the music, but (Y/N) never let Dean switch out the cassettes. She took the term _both hands on the wheel_ very seriously, and after many car fights, Dean officially gave up trying to argue about it. She was the only person who was allowed to touch and switch out his cassettes. It was a fact that made her quite proud.

Five hours and a bit of Metallica, AC/DC, Def Leppard, and Led Zeppelin later, they pulled up to the hotel. (Y/N) hadn’t even realized Dean turned off Baby until he cleared his throat. She turned to him and gave him a forced smile. “I can see it in your eyes,” he said. She raised an eyebrow. “The panic,” he clarified. “What’s got you so scared?” She sighed and nibbled her lower lip, staring out the window to avoid looking at him. She jumped when Dean reached out and squeezed her hand.

“This place just holds a lot of memories for me,” she said. “Some bad, some-” She hesitated. “No. Nope. All bad.” Dean chuckled lightly, and she turned to look at him. ”It’s just what I said to Charlie,” she continued. “High school wasn’t rainbows and butterflies for me. I didn’t have a lot of friends and-” She cut herself off. Dean didn’t know about how abusive her dad was or the excessive bullying she encountered in high school. She didn’t exactly talk about her time before the boys very often, and he never wanted to pry. She sighed again. “I just never wanted to come back.” Dean gave her a smile.

“Well, you’re not alone,” he said. “I promise to be the best husband ever. I’ve got your back.” He leaned over and placed a kiss to her cheek before getting out of Baby. She took a deep breath and let it out through her mouth.

“You got this,” she muttered to herself.

She and Dean made their way into the hotel and walked up to the front desk. “Hi,” (Y/N) said. “We’re part of the Dewey High class of 2005 reunion. We should have a room under (Y/L/N)-”

“(Y/N)?”

She winced, put on her biggest smile, and turned around to greet Jennifer. How was it that after ten years, she still knew the sound of her voice? Granted, Jennifer still knew the back of her head. Maybe people didn’t change as much as she thought. Jennifer greeted her with the same smile she grew up with, all plump lips and pearly whites. She was pretty, but she knew it, which made her act ugly.

“Hey Jennifer,” she said as she walked up to her. Jennifer pulled her in for a hug which she unwillingly accepted.

“And who is this tall drink of water?” Jennifer asked, squeezing Dean’s bicep. (Y/N)’s stomach lurched as Dean gave her a smile. He surprised her though by casually stepping out of Jennifer’s grip and putting his arm around her waist.

“I’m this lovely lady’s husband,” he said. Dean stuck out his free hand for Jennifer to shake. “Dean.”

Jennifer’s smile grew wide as she looked at (Y/N) and laughed, giving her shoulder a playful shove. “What spell do you have him under? You must’ve worked some sort of voodoo on him.”

“Yeah,” she laughed awkwardly. “Some days I still don’t believe it.”

“Well I don’t blame you!” she said. “I still can’t believe you managed to bag Shawn, and that was eleven years ago! Hell, and you haven’t changed a bit.” Her stomach lurched again at the name of her high school ex-boyfriend, and before she could find a way out of the conversation, Jennifer added, “Oh, and he and Savannah checked in about an hour ago. They’ll be so thrilled to see you. Well-” She laughed. “-Savannah anyway. They had a bet going whether or not you’d actually show. Frankly, I’m glad Shawn lost.”

All (Y/N) wanted was to get away from Jennifer. As if reading her mind, Dean reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’ve got our key right here, sweetheart,” he said. “Room 201.”

“Great,” she said, coughing a bit to hide the break in her voice. “Jennifer, I’ll see you la-”

“Oh, you should come out tonight!” Jennifer said, reaching out to squeeze (Y/N)’s arm. She always was such a touchy person. “A bunch of us are grabbing drinks down at Rocco’s.” Rocco’s was the local bar downtown. Before she could come up with an excuse, Dean spoke.

“That sounds great,” he said. “We can meet you there.”

“Perfect!” Jennifer cheered, practically bouncing on her feet. “We’re thinking 8:00.”

“Awesome,” Dean said. “Catch you then.” Jennifer waved goodbye to the two of them as they made their way to the elevator in silence. (Y/N) didn’t dare speak until they got into their room and Dean shut the door behind them.

“What the hell are you thinking?” she snapped, throwing her suitcase on the ground. “I’m not going out for drinks with her!”

“(Y/N), you gotta think of the job,” Dean said, putting his own bag down. “I know this blows, but it’s all for the job. Everyone spills their secrets over enough liquor. We couldn’t ask for a better cover.” She groaned as she threw herself on the bed and buried her face in the pillow. Dean laughed and jumped into bed beside her. She rolled as far away from him as she could. “You don’t even want to sit by me?” he asked with an exasperated laugh.

“No,” she mumbled. “I’m mad at you.”

“Come on, sweetheart,” he said.

“You remember when I used to hate when you called me that?” she mumbled, her face still against the pillow. “Why did I ever change my mind?”

“Because you love me,” Dean said.

_Damn. He was right._

(Y/N) could feel the bed move until suddenly, Dean laid on top of her. “Dean!” she shrieked, trying to wiggle out from under him.

“What?” he asked.

“Get off me you doof!” she said, unable to bite back a laugh.

“Are you still mad at me?” he asked.

“I’m always mad at you.”

Before Dean could say anything else, there was a knock at their door. “That’s probably Sam and Charlie,” Dean said.

“No shit,” she said. He climbed off her, and she finally was able to breathe normally. He rolled his eyes at her with a smirk and went over to answer the door.

“Hey,” Sam said as soon as he and Charlie came in. “You check in okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “We’re getting drinks tonight with some of her old classmates. Figured we could start asking questions about the disappearances.”

“You know, I don’t even _drink_ ,” she said. “What am I supposed to do all night?”

“Rock it out as DD,” Charlie said, sitting beside her on the bed. (Y/N) rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest with a huff. “It could be fun!” she said. “You can make up an entirely fake awesome life and show off your hot hubby!”

“Yeah,” she scoffed. “Sounds like a blast.”

(Y/N) and Dean both decided not to worry about creating a concrete fake life with each other. After ten years on the job, they had become exceptionally good at improv. Planning it all out was boring. What was the job without a little risk?

They had a few hours of down time before they needed to head out. They all decided to turn on a movie, and after a few rounds of rock, paper, scissors, Dean won out and had Charlie find _Caddyshack_ online. (Y/N) and Charlie threw themselves on the bed while Dean sprawled out on the couch and Sam pulled up a chair that was at a table in the little kitchen. When the movie finished, Dean offered to go out and get some food. Even though she had no appetite, (Y/N) asked Dean to pick her up a burger, knowing he would eat it when she didn’t anyway. He came back with the food, the others ate, and when 7:00 rolled around the boys left the room -per Charlie’s demand- so (Y/N) could get ready.

“I don’t understand why they can’t be in the room while I get ready,” she said when Charlie closed the door on the boys.

“Because,” Charlie said as if it was obvious, “we have to get you all sexy so there can be a grand reveal when Dean comes back.” (Y/N) raised her eyebrows at Charlie, and she laughed. “Come on,” she said. “You think I don’t know you’re crazy about him?” (Y/N)’s lips parted and her shoulders dropped.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, turning her back to Charlie to go to her suitcase.

“Please,” Charlie laughed. “Sam and I talked about it on the way here. He’s sure you’ll break on this trip, what with having to share a room and everything.”

“ _Sam_ knows?” (Y/N) said, turning to face her. Charlie smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Well, you’re both full of shit, because I’m not _breaking_.” She said the last word sarcastically before she grabbed her make-up bag and curling iron out of her suitcase and headed into the bathroom to get ready. It took her about 45 minutes to look the way she wanted to, and once she was as content as she’d ever be, she walked out of the bathroom and over to her suitcase again. She pulled out some jeans and a black t-shirt to put on, but Charlie stopped her.

“That’s what you’re going to wear?” she said.

“Yes?” she said. “What’s wrong with this?”

“You wear that when you’re hunting,” she said, “not when you’re going out to a bar with your high school classmates and the guy you like.”

“Charlie,” she whined. “It’s not like I packed anything nice.”

“What were you going to wear to the reunion?”

She shrugged. “Jeans and a flannel?”

“God,” she said with a roll of her eyes, standing up from the bed. “And _I’m_ the lesbian.” (Y/N) scoffed at her as she walked over to the duffel bag she had brought in the room earlier. She opened it and tossed her a [romper](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fq%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2Fus.shein.com%2FPlus-Guipure-Lace-Panel-Scarf-Print-Cami-Playsuit-p-785155-cat-1927.html%3Fscici%253Dhomepage_260%7E%7EON_Banner%2CCN_catplus%2CHZ_cjumpsuits%2CHI_hotZone6av569sjnxj%7E%7E4_9%7E%7EitemPicking_00802131%7E%7E%7E%7E0%7E%7E50001%26sa%3DD%26ust%3D1589921820660000%26usg%3DAFQjCNEH-pGjs52Apy0n2faynUFp2eYOJQ&t=ZGE2ZmRmM2Y3MjFhODlmYjg0ZDJkNWUzMzA3MjhjMjBkN2NlNDNlNixXUEJ0c1FLYw%3D%3D&b=t%3ACUdxoewkooPyWAtLywC2Sg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdlwritings.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619148184205328384%2Fcall-him-hers-dean-winchester-pt-2&m=1). “Wear this,” she said.

“What the hell is this?” she asked.

“Well,” she said, “I know you, and I know you don’t wear any of the clothes I buy you even though I have exceptional taste in clothes. So I took it upon myself to raid your closet and pack all the outfits you _should_ be wearing.” 

Charlie had a tendency to buy (Y/N) outfits that she would never wear. It wasn’t that they weren’t cute. They always were! (Y/N) was just too self conscious about her body to wear them. Charlie knew this and thought it was ridiculous, so she ignored (Y/N)’s protests and would buy her whatever she thought she’d look good in.

“I’m not wearing this, Charlie,” (Y/N) said, looking at the romper.

“If you don’t wear it,” she said, “I’ll start screaming.”

She sighed. “Charli-”

She didn’t even finish saying her name, and Charlie started screaming. (Y/N) lunged at her and put her hand over her mouth. “Okay!” she said. “Okay, okay, shut up!” Charlie smiled victoriously as she got off her with a huff and grabbed the outfit she wanted her to wear. Just as she went over to the bathroom, there was a rapid knock at the door. Charlie went over and opened it, revealing a panicked looking Sam and Dean.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked.

“We heard screaming,” Dean finished.

“Oh,” Charlie said with a laugh, “I was just helping (Y/N) get ready.” Sam and Dean shared looks of annoyance and both put their guns away. (Y/N) rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to put the outfit on. As soon as she did, she sighed and looked into the mirror. It practically showed off her entire back which meant she couldn’t wear a bra, so she didn’t think her boobs were doing her any favors. She knew she would be nervous all night, but for Charlie, she bit her tongue.

(Y/N) walked out of the bathroom as Charlie, Dean, and Sam were talking. Sam, the only one facing her, stopped mid sentence when she came into the room. She felt a blush creeping on her cheeks, so she ignored his gaze and went to her suitcase to grab some shoes. When she stood up again, Sam, Dean, and Charlie were all staring at her. Dean’s gaze -dark eyes, slightly parted lips- made her want to run back in the bathroom and never come out.

“See Charlie!” she suddenly said, throwing her hands up in Dean’s direction. “Even Dean hates it! I’m not wearing-”

“Whoa, whoa, don’t go and put words in my mouth, sweetheart,” Dean said, chuckling lightly and walking over to her. “I never said I hated it.” She was embarrassed as his eyes kept looking her over.

“You didn’t say anything at all,” she mumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

“I was speechless in a good way,” he said, his signature smirk still on his face. “I’m proud to call you my wife tonight.”

Dean, as expected, looked insanely sexy, though it was odd for (Y/N) to see him without a flannel or FBI monkey suit. He was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black denim jacket that she knew would likely get discarded at some point in the night. It was Oklahoma in August. Even at night it nearly hit 70. The thought of Dean in a plain white t-shirt that hugged his chest so perfectly almost made her shiver.

Yeah. There was no way she’d survive the night. But she _wasn’t_ breaking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Dean head out to the bar with some of (Y/N)’s old classmates. Like Dean said, everyone spills their secrets over enough liquor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count - 3,733  
> warnings - drinking, mentions of alcoholism and abuse, fat-shaming, and language  
> (A/N) - find my Tik Tok reference lol | this gif makes me sweat

Dean got into Baby’s driver’s seat while (Y/N) slid in the passenger. She was sure her heart would never stop its excessive pumping, and Dean noticed how tense she was. “So you wanna tell me what was so bad about your time in high school?” he asked just as he revved the engine.

“Not really,” she said, putting her chin in her hand.

“Come on, (Y/N),” Dean said. “How am I supposed to make you feel better if you won’t even tell me what’s wrong?”

“I didn’t ask you to make me feel better,” she quipped. Dean let out a sigh, and she didn’t have to look at him to know he had rolled his eyes.

“It couldn’t have been that bad,” he said.

“You’d be surprised,” she said. “Not everyone got to be the hot new kid every few weeks and then disappear. Some of us were stuck in shitty towns with shitty people and a shitty dad.” Dean was quiet for a minute, letting the words she had said sink in.

“So who are Shawn and Savannah?” he asked.

She sighed. “Just my high school ex and his wife.”

“Didn’t know you had a boyfriend in high school,” he said.

“He was the only boyfriend I ever had,” she said. “We dated for about a year. End of junior year, through the summer, and into the beginning of senior year.”

“What happened?” he asked.

She shrugged. “Exactly what you’d expect.” Dean furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her, then looked back at the road.

“What does that mean?” he asked. She was quiet, then pointed at the next street.

“Turn there,” she said. He did, and she showed him where to park the car. Her hope was to drop the conversation and just head into the bar, but Dean could read her like a book.

“You’re not getting off that easy,” he said.

“The hell I am,” she said with a slight laugh. “C’mon. It’s nothing. Let’s go. I’m sure the others are already inside.” Before he could say anything else, she got out of the car and lightly tugged the end of her shorts. Dean made her jump when he put his arm around her and placed a kiss to the top of her head. He laughed.

“You gonna jump out of your skin every time I touch you?” he asked.

“A little warning might be nice,” she said.

“Well then it’s not organic,” he teased. She rolled her eyes with a smile, and Dean took her hand. She wasn’t oblivious to the way his finger delicately traced over his mom’s ring, and it made her cheeks go warm. If she tried hard enough, she could pretend it was all real. That she was going to her high school reunion with her real husband who really loved her the way she loved him.

The bar wasn’t packed, though there were more people there than there would be on any other Thursday night. (Y/N) recognized everyone as people she graduated with, and it looked like all the cliques remained the same. There were the popular kids, the mega-Christian kids, the sporty boys who didn’t bother with being popular (though they easily could’ve been), the emo kids who had grown out of their phase but were still clearly sticking together, the nerdy kids who she hoped didn’t smell as bad as they did in high school, and the kids who weren’t quite popular but still thought they were better than everybody else. That was the group her ex belonged to. Everyone had their place. Everyone except her: the awkward floater no one ever liked enough to make part of their “group.”

Still, all heads turned when she and Dean walked into the room. “Can we please just go?” she whispered to Dean.

“We just got here,” he said, looking down at her. He genuinely couldn’t understand her hesitance. How could high school have been that bad for her? She was pretty and funny and nice and smart, and he was sure that didn’t just happen miraculously when he met her. She had to have always been like that. So how could high school have sucked for her?

“De-”

“(Y/N)!” Jennifer said, cutting off her protest. She turned and gave her a smile. Jennifer walked over to her with the man she assumed was her husband, though (Y/N) didn’t know him.

“Hey, Jennifer,” she said.

“This is my husband, Alec,” Jennifer said. “Alec, this is (Y/N) and her husband, Dean.” There was a tone in her voice when she said Dean’s name that (Y/N) didn’t like, though she obviously ignored it. Alec shook hands with both her and Dean with a kind smile. (Y/N) thought it was a more genuine smile that sparked a sharp contrast from Jennifer. “Well, why don’t you come say hi to everyone!” Jennifer said. “I told them about Dean, and they’ve all just been itching to meet him.”

Dean noticed the way (Y/N) tensed at Jennifer’s words, so he gave her hand a comforting squeeze as Jennifer all but dragged the two of them over to some people. Those people, to her disappointment, included Shawn and Savannah. “You guys remember (Y/N), right?” Jennifer said.

“Of course,” Savannah said, her voice obnoxiously perky.

“And you must be the famous Dean-o,” Shawn said, punching Dean lightly in the shoulder. Dean furrowed his eyebrows with a slight smirk and nodded.

“Dean, yeah,” he said, reaching out to shake Shawn’s hand. They both held their grip for a moment longer than (Y/N) deemed normal before letting go. Everyone went around and introduced themselves, mostly for the sake of the husbands and wives. There were about ten people in the small circle: (Y/N) and Dean, Jenninfer and Alec, Shawn and Savannah, Nicole (the only other girl from Shawn’s group (Y/N) ever actually liked) and her wife, and Bryan, one of the popular boys, and his wife. Casual conversation floated for a while, and (Y/N) was starting to think things might go alright. Out of the group, Shawn, Savannah, and Jennifer were the only three who never left town. Alec moved to Dewey for a job which was where he met Jennifer. Nicole and her wife met in college before moving back to Dewey which was what Bryan and his wife had done as well. So everything was going great, that is, until Savannah decided to put the spotlight on (Y/N) and Dean.

“So how did you two meet?” she asked, her voice dripping with mock enthusiasm. Dean had his arm around (Y/N) -it hadn’t left her waist since everyone stopped shaking hands- and she noticed he gave her hip a light squeeze. She knew then that he could tell she was uncomfortable. His thumb rubbed soft circles on her bare back, then he looked at her, let out a chuckle, and looked back at Savannah.

“Well,” he said, “when I first saw her, I didn’t actually even see her really, just the, uh, pile of books she was carrying.” (Y/N) tilted her head to the side and studied Dean. He didn’t even bat an eyelash and kept talking. “She was, what?” He did look down at her then. “18?” She nodded, her eyebrows furrowed, and he smiled and looked at the others again. “I was in town visiting a friend-” Much easier to explain than the real truth. “-and I had to stop by your library. I saw her, and-” He hesitated. “What were all those books you had?” She was quiet, stunned at his story. “Poetry!” he said, snapping his fingers. “You had your arms stacked with all these poetry books. I almost ran into you. I don’t even know if you really saw me.”

“I didn’t,” she breathed out.

A part of her was forgetting they were at a bar with an audience. How had she not known that the first time Dean saw her _wasn’t_ when he killed her dad? She could remember the day Dean was describing perfectly. It was only two days before the incident with her dad. She remembered a man almost running into her. She nearly dropped everything, and when she turned to yell at the guy, he was gone. She had no idea it had been Dean.

“Yeah,” he said, a smile growing on his face. He had been looking down at her, but remembered where he was and looked up at the others again. “A couple days later, I wound up at her house to-” He hesitated for a fraction of a second. She noticed, though she was sure the others didn’t. “-help her dad.” She had to bite back a smile. Dean continued. “After that, we kept running into each other, and I got to know her more and more. One day I just-” He scoffed, looked down at her, and placed a kiss to her temple, making her whole face heat up. “-I knew I’d never be able to live a day without her.” Her lips parted slightly as she looked up at him, still in slight shock at his story. Dean was just smiling down at her.

She thought he was fully immersed in his role as the doting husband. In reality, Dean couldn’t help but smile anytime he thought of that day.

“That’s so cute,” Savannah said, snapping (Y/N) and Dean out of their thoughts. Her tone was dripping with that fake sweetness she always had. “So (Y/N), how’d he propose?” (Y/N) hadn’t really been expecting the question. People usually didn’t ask for the proposal story of the married couples they run into. Luckily, she was quick on her feet.

“Well, Dean always knew I didn’t want a big proposal,” she said. “I never needed him to create some extravagant moment when I already know he loves me.” She glanced up at Dean to find him already looking down at her. She could read the curiosity behind his soft green eyes. She looked at the others and continued. “He had been gone on a hunting trip with his brother,” she said, causing Dean to chuckle lightly. “It was morning when he finally came home, and I hadn’t really been expecting him. He never knows how long his trips last. You and your brother-” She scoffed and looked up at him teasingly. “-sometimes I swear I can’t get you two to separate.”

He rolled his eyes at her and squeezed her hip. “Anyway, so he came home, and I was making coffee in the kitchen, and he ran up to me and scooped me in the biggest hug. You know, those kinds of hugs you get from someone who loves you where it’s like they’re holding you so tight that nothing else matters? Like, all you can smell is them? And their face is pressed to your neck, and you can feel them smile? And even if you’ve had the worst day, you know everything’s gonna be okay as long as they’re holding you? You know?”

Everyone except Savannah and Shawn -even Jennifer- were smiling, completely invested in the story (Y/N) was weaving, nodding their heads in understanding. She hadn’t realized how into the story she was getting until she looked up at Dean and met his gaze again. She cleared her throat and looked back at the others. “So when he pulled away, he showed me his hand, and in it was this ring. And he said, _This was my mom’s. I never really thought about it on anyone’s finger but hers until I met you. And I have a feeling it’ll fit perfectly._ ”

She could feel herself getting emotional at this pretend story, which was stupid. It wasn’t like she thought often about pretend scenarios in which Dean loved her. Well, she did, but not ones in which he proposed. Still, they never made a lump rise in her throat.

Some stories, even the fake ones apparently, could really make her heart break.

She cleared her throat again and smiled. “And he slid the ring on my finger and told me he loved me and asked me to marry him,” she said. “And I did. And the rest is history.” She looked up at Dean with a smile which he returned.

“Well, that’s just so sweet,” Savannah said. “How long have you been married now?”

“Oh,” (Y/N) said, thinking on her toes again, “it’ll be a year next month.”

“Ah, well then don’t sweat it, man,” Shawn suddenly said. “You’re still in the window.”

“The window?” Dean asked, cocking his head.

“Yeah,” Shawn said with a smirk. “Didn’t (Y/N) tell you? She’s got a gift.”

“Shawn,” Nicole started, clearly attempting to shut him up.

“She’s like a gateway drug,” Shawn continued. “Guys date her as a means to an end, you know? After they break up with her, the next girl they date is the one they marry. She’s two for two, ain’t that right, (Y/N)?” She just clenched her jaw and gave a tight smile, not daring to look up at Dean knowing she might cry from embarrassment. “Yup,” Shawn added. “She did it for me and Savannah and- oh, you see that guy over there? Redhead next to the blonde?” He pointed across the bar at the couple in question. “That’s Joey and Ashley. (Y/N) only dated him for two months when we were sophomores. He’s been with Ashley ever since. They got married, what is it? Six years ago now?”

“Just a year before us,” Savannah said. Bryan was biting back a laugh, the spouses all looked uninterested in the conversation, and (Y/N) chose not to meet Nicole or Jennifer’s gazes, not wanting to see the way either of them might be looking at her.

“Well,” Dean said firmly, “(Y/N) and I are very happy together. Maybe it was the two of you who were a means to an end.” Savannah looked at Dean in shock, and Shawn’s smirk dropped from his face. (Y/N) let out an awkward sigh that she tried to pass off as some sort of laugh.

“God, I sure could use a drink,” she said. “Dean, you want anything?”

“I’ll come with you,” he said. She sent a half wave to the people she was with and walked quickly over to the bar.

“I’d like something strong and sweet,” she said to the bartender. He gave her a smile and nodded, turning to the liquor he had available.

“I thought you didn't drink,” Dean said, pressing his lips to her temple as part of the act.

“There’s a first time for everything,” she muttered back. She mouthed a thank you to the bartender and took a long sip of the drink he handed her. It tasted fruity, and she downed it in four big gulps. As soon as she was done, she pushed her glass towards him as he looked at her with wide eyes. “I’d love another.”

“(Y/N)-”

“Yes, sweetheart?” she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she looked at Dean. He frowned and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

“Never better,” she said without hesitation. She slid the bartender her card and told him to keep a tab open. He handed her her second drink, and she took another big sip before giving Dean a smile. “Let’s go do some digging.”

It didn’t take long for her to get plastered beyond repair. Her tolerance was low considering she had never had a drink before. She had no idea if she and Dean were even asking questions about the missing people. All she knew was that her anxiety over the night was gone, and she was managing to have a good time. Granted she was pretty much avoiding Savannah, Shawn, and Jennifer like the plague. She was talking to some people who weren’t assholes to her in high school and had lost track of how many drinks she had had.

She was in the middle of talking to Nicole and her wife (whose name she learned was Stephanie) when Dean put his hand on her back. “I think it’s time we call it a night, sweetheart,” he said, giving her his smile that made his eyes squint. She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb across his stubble.

_What she wouldn’t give to truly call him hers._

“I’m having so much fun,” she said with a pout.

“I know,” he said, his grin only widening, “but I think you’ll kick my ass in the morning if you’re too hungover.” Nicole laughed sweetly.

“Looks like you snagged one of the good ones, (Y/N),” she said.

(Y/N) giggled. “I did, didn’t I? Look at him. Look at his _butt_. He’s so cute.” Dean laughed and put his arm around her waist. He was looking forward to holding those words over her in the morning. And forever.

“Yup,” he said. “We are definitely calling it a night.”

“Fine, you party pooper,” she said, rolling her eyes. She waved goodbye to Nicole and Stephanie and followed Dean out of the bar. “That was a blast,” she said, hoping she sounded as sarcastic as she was trying to.

“Yeah, you really seemed to enjoy yourself,” Dean said, a smirk evident on his face.

“God, why haven’t I drank before?” she asked. She snapped her fingers as if suddenly remembering the fact that had, in reality, been in her brain all night. “Probably because of my abusive, alcoholic father. That kind of puts a damper on things, doesn’t it?” She was staring out the front windshield, but felt Dean staring at her. He hadn’t even started the Impala yet.

“Your dad hit you?” he asked.

She scoffed. “Hit me. Kicked me. Punched me. Threw stuff at me. Real father of the year.”

“What?” Dean said. “Why didn’t you ever tell us?” She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him.

“I did,” she said.

“When?” he asked.

“When we first met,” she said. “Sam said he was a monster, and I said _I know._ ”

“Well sweetheart,” Dean laughed awkwardly, “we thought you meant you knew he was a werewolf.”

“Oh,” she said, laughing as well. “Nope. I meant he was a mean drunk man monster.” She put her chin in her hand and looked out her window again. She heard Dean sigh as he started the car, and the two headed back to the hotel. Dean had his music playing at a quiet volume, and she couldn’t help but roll the window down. She stuck her hand out and let it wave against the air, lost in her thoughts.

Dean, truthfully, was lost in his too. Maybe it was a good thing her dad was a werewolf: he didn’t need to validate murdering an abusive asshole.

When they got back to the hotel, (Y/N) all but fell out of the car. “Whoa, sweetheart,” Dean laughed, rushing around to put his arm around her. “I got ya.” She giggled and put her hand on top of his that was resting on her hip.

“You’re so sweet, Dean,” she slurred. “‘M so lucky to have you.”

“Mm,” Dean hummed, “and you’re very endearing when you’re drunk and half-asleep.”

They made their way up to the hotel room, and she quickly went into the bathroom to change out of her romper and into her pajamas. “So,” Dean called through the bathroom door, “what was it like to see everyone again?”

“What, you mean like my douchebag ex-boyfriend and the girl he cheated on me with?” she said sarcastically. She opened the bathroom door, now dressed in a t-shirt and some pajama shorts, her face free of make-up, and her hair in a bun. The shirt was a Led Zeppelin one she had once stolen from Dean. It didn’t fit her like a dress or anything, but it was comfy and made her feel like Dean was close to her, which she always liked.

“He cheated on you?” Dean asked, a frown etching itself onto his face. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, his bar clothes now discarded beside his suitcase.

“Mhm,” she hummed. “Always told me Savannah was just his friend and I didn’t have to worry about her. I caught them making out after one of his football games. He was the quarterback.” She laughed. “Shoulda known I could never really bag a quarterback. I couldn’t even make Joey stick around, and he was a bigger nobody than me.”

“You told me earlier you only had one ex-boyfriend,” Dean reminded her.

She shrugged. “I never count Joey. We dated for two months and never even kissed. He was nice and all, but he told me I was too fat for him.” Dean had moved to the bathroom to brush his teeth, but at her words, he came back in the room. His toothbrush was hanging out of his mouth.

“What?” he said.

She shrugged again. “Savannah said Shawn told her the same thing after he dumped me. It’s not exactly breaking news that I’m fat.”

“You’re not fat,” Dean said, his eyebrows furrowed. “What the hell are you talking about?” (Y/N) rolled her eyes and got under the covers of the bed. Dean went back into the bathroom and finished brushing his teeth. “Well, it’s not like you really lost much,” he said when he came back in. “Shawn’s not exactly a looker.” (Y/N) scoffed under her breath. “You’re gonna look at me and you’re gonna tell me that I’m wrong?”

“I mean,” she said, “I’d still hit that. Except this time it would be with a car or baseball bat.” Dean laughed and grabbed a pillow off the bed and a spare blanket from the closet before walking over to the couch. “What’re you doing?” she asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up a little. Dean shrugged.

“Figured I’d just sleep on the couch,” he said.

_Right. Because they weren’t actually married._

“Are you sure?” she asked. “You’re kind of long.” He raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Tall?” she said instead. Dean just chuckled.

“I’ll be alright, sweetheart,” he said. “You get some rest.”

“Okay,” she said through a yawn, laying her head back down on her pillow. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“Goodnight, (Y/N).”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Dean have a busy day but come to no concrete conclusions. Too stressed to sleep, the pair end their night watching the stars on Baby’s hood and talking about things too scary to talk about in the daytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count - 4,390  
> warnings - mentions of suicide, language  
> (A/N) - find my John Mulaney reference lol

(Y/N) woke up with her head on the cold bathroom floor. She immediately groaned and sat up, hovering over the toilet to throw up. There was a knock at the door, and she could only groan again in response. Dean opened the door a crack, a slightly patronizing smile on his face. “Shut up,” she muttered, turning her head back to the toilet again.

“Did you sleep on the bathroom floor?” Dean asked teasingly.

“I don’t remember,” she muttered. “I went to the bathroom at some point to, you know, puke my guts out-” Dean chuckled. “-and I don’t remember the rest.”

“Well,” Dean said, coming to sit beside her on the floor. He held her hair back as she heaved over the toilet again. “I remember hearing you throw up, coming to check on you, and you yelling at me to get out. That was around 2AM. You must’ve blacked out.”

“Oh?” she said, catching her breath again. “So that’s what blackout drinking is like?”

Dean chuckled. “Blackout drinking is when your brain goes to sleep but your body gets all _Eye of the Tiger_ and soldiers on.” She groaned and moved away from the toilet, flushing it as Dean rubbed her back.

“Did we learn anything about the vics?” she asked.

“Yeah, not really,” he said. “I couldn’t really get any serious questions in with all your drunk rambling about what a great ass I have.” Her eyes grew wide as she turned to look at him.

“What?” she said.

“Oh, you don’t remember?” Dean continued to tease. “You just went on and on about how amazing my butt is.” She groaned and put her face in her hands.

“Go away,” she said. “I’m gonna drown myself in the bathtub.”

Dean chuckled again. “No time. Charlie and Sam are already heading out to start talking to vics’ families. We gotta start our investigating.”

“Fine,” she said, starting to stand up from the floor. “What’s your plan?”

“Well, I was talking to some of your classmates last night,” Dean said, “and a few of them are putting together some sort of event for the girls who have gone missing. I guess they’re upset that the town hasn’t been doing enough to find them. Thought they’d do something about it. I told Jennifer we’d go.”

“What time does it start?”

“1:00.”

“What time is it now?”

“A little after ten. You want to get some breakfast?”

“‘M not hungry,” she said, rubbing her eyes and staring at herself in the mirror.

“You should eat,” Dean said. “Greasy breakfast’ll make you feel better.”

“I don’t want to leave the hotel,” she said, turning around and leaning her back against the counter to look at Dean.

“Fine,” Dean said with a laugh. “I’ll order room service.”

“Fine,” she said. “I’m taking a shower.”

Dean left her alone in the bathroom, and she made her way into the shower. She felt like utter shit and hoped a cold shower would wake her up a bit. When she got out, she wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom to get some clothes out of her suitcase. Dean was sitting on the bed, the room service already having arrived. She ignored his gaze as she went into her suitcase and pulled out some black jeans, an AC/DC t-shirt, and a red flannel.

Dean swallowed thickly as soon as she was out of sight. Did she always look that good? Had he always wanted to grab the edge of her towel and pull it off? _Shit._

She changed in the bathroom, did some quick make-up, and braided her hair into two pigtails. When she went back into the bedroom, she plopped onto the couch next to Dean. He handed her a coffee mug. “Drink this and don’t argue with me,” he said. She chuckled and smelled the coffee with a smile before bringing the mug up to her lips. She stuck her tongue out in disgust as soon as she took a sip of -what she realized was- very dark coffee.

“Ew, it’s black,” she said. “You know I hate black coffee.”

“Cream and sugar’ll upset your stomach,” he said simply, grabbing one of the plates of food that was on the cart next to the bed.

“And a greasy breakfast won’t?” she retorted. Dean raised his eyebrows at her.

“I told you not to argue with me,” he said. She rolled her eyes and forced herself to drink more coffee. Dean handed her the other plate which was piled with bacon, ham, scrambled eggs, and toast. Just looking at the food made her nauseous, but then her stomach growled and she figured Dean probably knew what he was talking about.

Once 1:00 rolled around, she was feeling significantly better. She still didn’t feel 100%, but she felt good enough to put on a good face at the event. Jennifer had told Dean that the event was at a country club about 20 minutes out of town, so they got dressed into some nicer clothes, and she and Dean headed out at 1:00 with the intention of showing up a little late. When they got there, they realized the town was basically holding a memorial service. “They’re acting like they’re already dead,” she mumbled to Dean as soon as they walked in.

The pair managed to avoid Jennifer and decided to skirt right over to Nicole and Stephanie, just glad to see some faces (Y/N) didn’t absolutely despise. “So how long have they been missing now?” she asked after the obligatory small talk.

“Hm,” Nicole hummed, “Amanda’s probably been gone for three weeks, Elizabeth two, and Sarah maybe a week and a half?” She looked at Stephanie for confirmation who nodded in agreement.

“You guys still live in town right?” (Y/N) asked.

“Yeah,” Nicole said. “We met out in California at college and moved back here as soon as we graduated.”

“So you know everyone pretty well?” Dean said.

“Well, yeah,” Nicole said with a slight chuckle. “But everyone knows everyone.”

“So Amanda, Elizabeth, and Sarah knew each other?” Dean asked.

“They were practically inseparable in high school,” Nicole said, to which (Y/N) nodded. “I guess it didn’t really change.”

“Did they have any enemies?” Dean asked. “Like, people who would want something bad to happen to them?”

Stephanie laughed. “Aren’t you a mechanic?”

Dean shrugged with a smirk. “True crime’s a hobby.” Stephanie raised her eyebrows, and Dean gave a short nod. “Humor me.”

Stephanie and Nicole looked at each other before each scanning the crowd around the room. (Y/N) immediately could tell they were about to share something they didn’t want a lot of people hearing. “I honestly don’t think Jennifer ever got over all that high school drama,” Nicole said.

“What high school drama?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know,” Nicole said off-handedly. “Jennifer always wanted to be part of their group, but they never quite let her in.”

“I feel like that was the case for a lot of people though,” (Y/N) argued. “Jennifer had plenty of other friends, right?”

“I guess,” Nicole said with a shrug.

“There’s also Ryan,” Stephanie added, motioning across the room to a guy (Y/N) didn’t recognize.

“Who’s he?” she asked.

“That’s Amanda’s husband,” Stephanie said. “They’ve been having issues for a while now. He always said she spent too much time with the girls. Guess he wanted her to grow up and get out of high school, and she never really did.”

“You think it bugged him enough to do something about it?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know,” Stephanie mumbled. “Something about him did always put me off.” (Y/N) looked over at Ryan again. He looked like what Shawn Mendes would probably look like in ten years if he stopped caring about himself. He wasn’t really looking at anybody either, but she couldn’t determine if he was capable of something crazy without knowing him. Plus, she was looking for vampire traits, and those weren’t exactly something she could determine from afar.

The rest of their time at the event was pretty uneventful. If anything, they ended up with too many suspects. When they got back to the hotel, they met up with Charlie and Sam in their room to go through the information they had gathered. So far, they had come up with a group of seven people whose motives they could make clear:

Jennifer, the jealous girl who couldn’t move on from high school.

Ryan, the husband who thought his wife wasn’t giving him enough attention.

Jamie, the girl who moved into town just before the disappearances started happening.  
Natasha, Sarah’s younger sister who always felt she was living in the older girl’s shadow.

Danny, the boy who had dated all three of the girls at some point since meeting them in high school.

Chis, the boy who asked all three girls out at some point and was rejected every time.

And Jojo, the emo girl who never left the emo phase. She just fit the stereotype.

“Well this is bullshit,” (Y/N) said, throwing her hands up in frustration after coming up with the list. “I feel like we’ve solved nothing. We don’t know if there’s a family or a nest or, or anything. This is useless.”

“It’s not like we usually solve this stuff in a day,” Sam said. “We’ll figure it out. We always do.”

They spent the rest of the evening going over all the information they had gathered and getting absolutely nowhere. (Y/N) was tired but also knew she wouldn’t be sleeping a lick that night with how stressed she was. She’d probably be up half the night going over the information in an attempt to find something they must’ve missed. When Charlie and Sam left the room, she got ready for bed and plopped on top of the covers with a sigh. “What’s wrong?” Dean asked, pulling off his jeans in front of her like it wasn’t a big deal. She felt her cheeks warm up as she looked away. Just seeing the tops of his bare thighs did something to her.

“Nothing,” she said. “It’s just been a long day and I’m exhausted, but I’m not really sleepy.” Dean tugged on some sweatpants and stretched his arms over his head.

“You want to go for a drive?” he asked. “I’m not really tired either.”

“Yeah?” she said. He nodded, so she stood up. “That sounds great. I know just the place.”

They left the room and headed out to Baby. Dean wouldn’t let her drive, so she gave him the directions of where she wanted to go. After almost a half hour of driving, they turned onto a dirt road and ended up at a hillside in the middle of nowhere. It overlooked a lake, and there wasn’t a city light in sight. Dean parked the car, and she smiled and got out. Dean followed her, and she looked at him, silently asking permission to sit on the hood of Baby. He nodded, so the two of them carefully got on her hood. She laid back, resting her head against the windshield. “Wow, (Y/N),” she said, mocking Dean’s voice to the best of her ability. “Star-gazing was a good idea.”

Dean laughed. “Is that what I sound like?”

“Mhm,” she hummed. She turned her head to look at him to find him already looking at her. He stuck his arm out and motioned for her to get closer to him. She did, resting her head on the space between his shoulder and collarbone. Everything was fine until she felt Dean’s fingers trace shapes on her side. She couldn’t help but flinch away from his touch, and he frowned and looked down at her.

“Are you okay?” he asked. She gave an awkward, noticeably forced laugh, nodded, and scooted away from him entirely, sitting up a bit and pulling her knees up to her chest. “You’re _not_ okay,” he said as if he had just cracked a secret message she was sending him. He sat up straighter as well.

“‘S stupid,” she said, scratching the back of her neck. “Just having a rough day.” She scoffed. “A rough few days I guess. I really, really don’t like being here.”

“And that’s why you jumped just now?” he asked sarcastically. “Why you’ve been jumping every time I touch you?” She clenched her jaw and stared off at the skyline. “You’re not usually like this. I touch you all the time, and you don’t bat an eye. It’s like we crossed into town, and you don’t want me anywhere near you.”

“That’s not true,” she argued.

“Bullshit,” he said. “You act like I haven’t known you for ten years. Like I can’t see when you’re acting different. I know everything about you.”

“You do not,” she said.

“After last night?” Dean said with a scoff. “Yeah, I think I know everything.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked, turning to look at him.

Dean cursed himself inwardly. Was he incapable of keeping his mouth shut? He continued staring at the skyline until she cleared her throat aggressively. “What are you implying?” she asked.

Dean sighed. “I told you. Everyone spills their secrets over enough liquor.”

Her heart started racing. What did she tell him? That she had feelings for him? That she loved him?

“That’s not fair,” she said. “What did I even tell you?” Dean hesitated, his eyes darting between hers, before looking out at the skyline again and scratching the back of his head.

“Just a little about your ex-boyfriends,” he said. “And your dad.”

Her jaw clenched, and she let her chin rest on her knees. “Well,” she said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean sighed again.

“You don’t have to hide stuff from me, (Y/N),” he said. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“There’s not?” she said with a sarcastic laugh. “Because I kind of see myself as the fat girl who gets cheated on by boyfriends and got abused by her dad. To me, that’s a lot to be ashamed of.”

“You shouldn’t be ashamed of yourself because of other people’s fucked up actions,” he said. “Your dad hurt you. Your _boyfriend_ cheated on you. _You_ shouldn’t be ashamed of any of that. It’s not like any of that is _your_ fault.”

“I mean,” she muttered, “if I wasn’t so fat, my boyfriend wouldn’t have cheated on me. If I wasn’t such a burden, my dad wouldn’t have abused me. At the end of the day, it does seem to fall back on me.” Dean scoffed, and she turned to look at him, noticing the way his eyebrows were deeply furrowed. “Why do you have such an angry face?” she asked with a short laugh of disbelief. Dean looked at her, shook his head, and looked away again.

“I’m just thinking about how horrible that ex-boyfriend of yours is,” he said. “And your first boyfriend. I just can’t understand how they could tell you you’re fat.”

“Really?” she said with yet another scoff. “ _That’s_ what you got from all that? _That’s_ your big takeaway?”

“I mean, it all sucks, (Y/N),” he said. “I just hate that any of them had the power to make you think so lowly of yourself.” He paused and looked at her. “You realize you’re not fat, right?”

“You don’t have to talk to me like I’m a baby,” she said. “I know you’re seven years older than me, but-”

“I’m not talking to you like a baby,” he argued. “I’m just trying to-”

“Well stop it, okay?” she snapped. “I’m 28-years-old. I’ve accepted what I am. I’m a size 16 with a flat ass and unimpressive tits. I’m not a curvy plus-size model. I’m a fat-”

“Would you just shut up?” Dean snapped. She felt tears coming to her eyes, so she turned her head so Dean couldn’t see her face. She felt like a child, and she hated that. Something about this town was making her revert to the person she used to be before she met Sam and Dean, and she hated that person.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, deciding to be honest. “This town, it just-” She cleared her throat and wiped some tears from her eyes. “I don’t like who I am when I’m here. It’s making me into that, that insecure girl who tried to-” She cut herself off with a shake of her head.

“Tried to what?” Dean said.

“Nothing,” she said quickly. “It was a long time ago.”

“(Y/N),” Dean pressed. She forced herself to look at him, and he reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. He noticed the way she leaned into his touch, and the way her eyes closed as she bit her lip made his heart ache. How had he been so oblivious to her pain for so long?

She sighed. “I was 18. It was just before I met you guys actually. Like, maybe a month before? I just, life was really hard.” She paused and blew some air out of her mouth. “Shawn just dumped me, and my dad had disappeared again, and I didn’t want to, I don’t know.” She shook her head again. “I crashed my car into a tree. Head on.” She scoffed and hung her head. “I was going so fast, Dean. I thought for sure it would do it. Turns out I couldn’t even kill myself right.” Dean was quiet, and she couldn’t get herself to turn her head and see his face. “And now look at me,” she almost laughed. “I’m 28-years-old, crying over my old life when I’m not even that girl anymore.”

She leaned back again and rested her hands on her stomach. Dean turned to look at her, and she allowed herself to meet his eyes. “I’m really okay now,” she said. “You know? Like, I _am_ fat, but I’m okay with it. The world needs to stop treating that word like it’s a curse word or something. Like, I know my body is still good for a lot of things. I can kick monster ass, and I save people almost everyday. I’m not that girl who wants to hide anymore, but being here again-” She shuddered and shook her head. “-it’s just a little much.” Dean was still quiet, and she suddenly let out a soft laugh. “I told you you didn’t know everything about me.”

He tried to think of what to say. What _could_ he say? He was happy she could own the word _fat_ like it wasn’t an insult, but it didn’t mean he liked when she said it about herself. Yeah, she was thicker, but why did it matter? Why had people spent so long trying to convince her that it mattered? And she had tried to _kill_ herself? Only a month before he met her? It was too much. She meant the world to him, and to know she had been so close to death without him by her side-

God, it was too much to think about.

Dean laid down next to her again and surprised her by putting his arm around her. Even when she instinctively flinched as his hand gripped her side, he forced her to stay put.

She turned her head to look at him to find he was just looking at the sky. She studied his face, not usually able to be so close to him. His freckles dotted across his nose and cheekbones, and his stubble was just starting to get to the point where she knew he’d probably do a trim. Even in the dark, she could see the bright greens of his eyes and the slight bags beneath them. His lower lip was just barely tucked between his teeth, and he suddenly darted his tongue out to lick it.

“You know I’m actually eight years older than you, right?”

She furrowed her eyebrows, snapping herself out of the trance she had managed to put herself in. “What?” she said. Dean turned his head to look at her.

“You said I was seven years older than you,” he said. “I’m eight. The minute you got it wrong I wanted to say something, but it didn’t seem like the right time.” She couldn’t help the way the corner of her lip curved up into a smirk.

“You’re such an idiot, Dean.”

Dean kissed her temple, and she could feel the smile on his lips. Her hands were still resting on her stomach, and she brushed one of her fingers along the band of Mary’s ring, allowing herself a moment to believe it wasn’t all pretend.

The two of them got back to the hotel room around midnight, and (Y/N) fell right into bed. Surprisingly, she and Dean were both out like lights. She slept well until about 3:00 in the morning when she woke up to the sound of Dean screaming.

Dean had been having a lot of nightmares since he got the mark. They were all so violent and bloody. Most of them ended with him killing Sam. Some of them had him killing _her_. Neither of them were good. He didn’t know if one was worse than the other. He knew destiny said he would end up killing Sam, so those felt like taunts over the future. The ones where he killed her just felt like the mark threatening to make him kill everyone he cared about.

(Y/N) sat up quickly, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She quickly turned on the lamp beside her bed and simultaneously grabbed her gun from the nightstand only to find the room empty. She looked over at the couch to see Dean laying rigid, his head thrashing from side to side. “No,” he mumbled. “No. (Y/N)!” He let out another shout followed by, “No! Run! No!” She swore it sounded like he was crying as she shot out of bed and rushed over to him.

“Dean,” she said, putting her hand on his arm. “Dean, wake up!” It took a few shakes before Dean sat up, breathing heavily in a panic. “Hey, hey, take a breath,” she said, keeping her hand on his arm. Her fingers accidentally brushed across the Mark of Cain, and Dean winced out of her grasp. She didn’t know if it hurt or if it was a reflex like the one she had earlier when he touched her side.

“Just a dream,” Dean mumbled, looking at her. He felt grounded as he looked into her eyes. Her calm, clear eyes. He put his hand on her cheek and brushed his thumb across her skin, nodding to himself. She was here. She was okay. She was alive. “Just a dream,” he said again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked. He didn’t say anything, just dropped his hand and stared off into space for a moment. “Hey,” she said, putting her hand on his cheek, making him look at her. “I know you’re hurting, but you’re not alone, okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, noticing the scratch in his voice from the shouting. “Yeah, I know.” She stood up from her crouched position and stuck her hand out.

“C’mon,” she said. “Come sleep in the bed.”

“It’s alright,” he said, shaking his head. “You don’t have-”

“I know I don’t have to,” she said. “I want to. Come on. This is ridiculous. If you’re gonna have nightmares, you should at least be comfortable during them.” Dean chuckled a bit and finally took her hand, allowing her to guide him to the bed. He got under the covers, and she laid beside him. She turned on her side, facing away from him, ready to head back to bed. Dean then cleared his throat.

“(Y/N)?” he said softly.

“Mm?” she hummed. She could hear him struggling to spit out what he was trying to say, so she turned her head to look at him. He almost looked embarrassed. “What’s up?” she asked.

This was stupid. Ridiculous. Why was he acting like a teenage boy? He just needed to say what he needed to say. It wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t that weird of a request. So what if he was being a little vulnerable? (Y/N) was his friend. She wouldn’t care.

_Then fucking talk, Dean._

He looked down at her and instantly relaxed.

“Can I just hold you?” he asked. “In my dream, you just-” He stopped himself with an abrupt shake of his head. “It would just make me feel better.” She swallowed, trying to tell her heart to stop racing, then nodded.

“Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, that’s okay.” Dean scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her so he was spooning her. They were both quiet, and she was still trying to get herself to relax in his grasp.

“You know I’d never hurt you, right?” Dean suddenly whispered, his breath tickling her ear. Sometimes he worried. Worried that the man the mark was making him become scared her. That someday, he would do something wrong -something _too_ wrong- and she would never be able to look at him the same way. He just needed her to know -needed to make sure she knew- that no matter what, he would never, _ever_ hurt her. The mark could never change him so much that he would hurt her.

“Course,” she mumbled, putting her hands on top of his and rubbing her thumb across his skin. She didn’t even realize the way her fingers played with his wedding band. He did. “We’ll get through this, Dean,” she whispered. “I promise.” Dean pressed a feather-light kiss to her ear.

“Sometimes I don’t think I deserve you,” he mumbled.

She almost scoffed. “You deserve everything that is good and more, and I won’t ever stop reminding you of that.” After a beat of silence, she added, “But if you steal the blankets, I’m going to put my cold feet on you.”

“Why are your feet cold?” Dean asked.

“My feet are always cold,” she replied.

“Hm,” he hummed. “You should get that checked out.”

She yawned. “Go to bed, Dean.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Dean head out to the high school to help decorate for the reunion. Things definitely don’t go to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count - 3,339  
> warnings - language  
> (A/N) - find my Office reference lol

(Y/N) woke up with Dean’s arms wrapped around her as if neither of them moved all night. She couldn’t remember the last time she had such a peaceful slumber. She was sure Dean hadn’t woken up once throughout the night after she made him join her in bed, otherwise she would’ve heard him. He was breathing steadily, his face resting in the crook of her neck. It was another moment where, if she tried hard enough, she could imagine that it was all real.

The clock next to the bed read 7:30, and she knew she needed to get up and force Dean awake, too. Charlie and Sam had both probably been awake for at least an hour, if not longer, and she thought they might want to get breakfast to talk over their plans. She started to attempt to untangle herself from Dean’s arms, but he immediately held her tighter. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled, his lips tickling her skin.

Truthfully, Dean had been awake for a few minutes already. He woke up before she did, but he had no desire to move. He hadn’t slept that well since he got the mark. He had no nightmares, and he didn’t move a muscle. He didn’t even mind the fact that her hair was in his face or that her head had made his arm fall asleep. Dean rarely fell asleep beside a woman, not since Lisa anyway. He didn’t want to allow himself that kind of vulnerability when it had gone so wrong the last time he tried. Despite all of that, waking up with (Y/N) felt like the most natural thing in the world. Dean could feel goosebumps break out across her skin as she laughed.

“C’mon, Dean,” she said. “We’ve got things to do.” Dean sighed dramatically but obliged and let her wiggle out of his grasp.

“So what’s your plan?” he asked, stretching slightly and scratching the back of his neck.

“Jennifer sent out a mass text and said she wanted help setting up,” she said, standing up from the bed. “I thought we could go help out and take some time to look around the school. There might be old student records that could help us find more connections between the vics and our possible suspects.”

Dean agreed and went to take a shower and get ready. She saw that Charlie had left her more outfits the day she made her wear the romper, and she couldn’t help but wonder what else she picked out. She went through the clothes and found an [outfit](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fq%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2Fus.shein.com%2FPlus-Frilled-Button-Front-Top-Belted-Striped-Pants-Set-p-1112795-cat-1928.html%3Fscici%253Dnavbar_6%7E%7Etab02navbar02menu04%7E%7E2_4%7E%7Ereal_1928%7E%7E%7E%7E0%7E%7E0%26sa%3DD%26ust%3D1589988158695000%26usg%3DAFQjCNFWvODDN-tcFu-OF8EnvErg1STTAQ&t=MzE5YjEyYmU4NjMxZDNkNzVhYTJiZTk5MzM4OWM2ZDEwNmRmMmE1NixlYWU4YTcwMmE5YmZjOTc3ZDczZGMzM2M2MTVlMWUyZGY4ODJlZWVi) she actually liked: belted, paper bag pants with vertical black and white stripes and a white, frilled, button front top that was slightly cropped. The crop wasn’t too drastic, and the highwaisted nature of the pants meant she wouldn't be showing too much skin. She decided it would be a good outfit to wear for the day. She’d probably be comfortable, and it was a good look that didn’t scream _hunter_.

Dean came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets sliding from his still damp hair down his smooth skin. She tried not to stare, but his tanned skin and tight muscles were just so mouthwatering. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen before, but that didn’t mean it didn’t still affect her. She may’ve known him for ten years, but she was still human. Dean noticed her staring and shot her a wink. “Like what you see?” he teased. She rolled her eyes and pushed past him.

“I’m taking a shower,” she said.

“Could’ve joined me,” he said. “Saved water.”

“ _Could’ve joined me. Saved water_ ,” she repeated in a mocking tone. Dean laughed and she went to the bathroom to get ready.

After over an hour and a half in the bathroom, she was finally showered, dressed, and done with her hair and makeup. “Finally,” Dean groaned as soon as she stepped out. “Was gonna piss myself waiting-” He looked up from his phone and looked over at her, stopping his words in their tracks. “You look great,” he said.

“Thanks,” she said, smoothing out her pants awkwardly. “Charlie packed it for me. Thought it’d be better than a flannel.”

“What’s wrong with a flannel?” he asked, tugging at his own outfit with a playful frown.

“Nothing,” she said with a laugh. “You look perfect.”

Dean smiled. “Alright. Let me hit the bathroom, and then we can go.”

While Dean was in the bathroom, she shot a quick text to Charlie to let her know what she and Dean were planning on doing for the day. Charlie responded that she and Sam were going to head to the police station and talk with the local cops to get their input on the whole situation.

_What are you wearing?_

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. _Are you trying to sext me?_

_I’d never slide in and steal Dean’s girl ;) I just wanted to see if you were wearing one of the outfits I packed for you._

She smiled and stood up from the bed, then walked over to the mirror to take a selfie to send to Charlie. She made exaggerated duck lips and did a peace sign before snapping the pic and sending it to Charlie. She was staring down at her phone when she felt Dean wrap his arms around her from behind. He put his chin on her shoulder and looked at the text she was sending Charlie. “Cute,” he teased when he saw the picture. She quickly exited out of the text message, not wanting him to see the text Charlie had sent her about being “his girl.”

Dean took her phone and opened up the camera app. When he wrapped one arm around her stomach, she blushed and put her hands on top of his arm, keeping him close to her. With his head still on her shoulder, he took a picture of the two of them in the mirror. She looked up at him with a curious smirk, but he was still looking at her phone. All she wanted was to put her hand on his cheek and turn his face to hers so she could kiss him.

_Oh to truly call him hers._

Dean took a few more pictures as the two pulled funny faces. When he started tickling her sides, she finally pulled away. “Alright, alright,” she said with a laugh. “We’ve gotta go.”

“We didn’t even get breakfast,” Dean said.

“We’ll pick it up on the way,” she said. “C’mon.”

She and Dean headed out of the hotel and into the Impala. While Dean started the car and pushed a cassette into the player, she scrolled through the pictures Dean had taken. There was one that made a smile creep up on her cheeks. She was looking at the mirror pulling a funny face, and Dean was looking down at her with one of his smiles that made the corners of his eyes crinkle.

It was completely unfair how much she loved him.

She set the photo as her phone background and locked her screen with a smile just as Dean pulled up to the school. Any happy feelings she had completely vanished. Her smile dropped noticeably, and Dean shut off the engine and looked at her. “You okay?” he asked.

She sighed. “I should have burned this place down when I had the chance.”

Dean laughed and got out of the car, jogging around to the passenger side to open the door for her. He held her hand as they walked into the building. “It’s weird,” she said, her voice soft. “I have so many bad memories here, but sometimes I still wish I could go back.”

“Why?” Dean asked.

She shrugged. “The world was a little easier when I didn’t have monsters on my ass all the time.” Dean gave her a sad smile and squeezed her hand.

“Yeah, but you didn’t know me back then,” he said. “I’d say you’ve upgraded.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she said with a playful roll of her eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

They made their way through the school and into the gym. She thought it was a weird existence, walking through the halls with a handsome man on her arm. Even if their relationship wasn’t real, if her high school self could see that she was even _friends_ with someone as flawless as Dean Winchester, she would shit herself with disbelief. When she and Dean got into the gym, it was full of more people than she expected. Music was playing, and Jennifer was presently standing around with a group of people, presumably giving instructions. When she saw (Y/N) and Dean though, she stopped mid conversation and held up a finger to the people. (Y/N) was surprised as she jogged over to them with a smile. “So glad you two could make it,” Jennifer said.

“Anything to help,” (Y/N) said.

“Great,” Jennifer said. “I was wondering if you guys could decorate the main hallway. There’s a table of streamers over there-” She gestured across the gym. “-and some string lights and balloons. I thought you could hang the streamers from one side of the ceiling to the other-” She continued gesturing, trying to make it clear to her and Dean what she was saying. “-and then maybe the twinkly lights and balloons could go around the gym doors.”

(Y/N) took a minute to really take Jennifer in. She was wearing glasses, and her hair was up in a high pony. Her [shorts](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fq%3Dhttps%3A%2F%2Fus.shein.com%2FButton-Front-Rib-knit-Tube-Top-Paperbag-Waist-Belted-Shorts-Set-p-737984-cat-1780.html%3Fscici%253Dnavbar_2%7E%7Etab01navbar02menu07%7E%7E2_7%7E%7Ereal_1780%7E%7E%7E%7E0%7E%7E0%26sa%3DD%26ust%3D1589988158693000%26usg%3DAFQjCNEnH6oE_60kPlaBibFutcQfLj1gbA&t=ODI2ZjM0MTdhYzdiYWIyNjA3YjU5YThhNmY3ZDExZDg1Y2Q0ZDUxZiw1NGJkZmMxMDljOGIwZWQwOGRjMDJkMWVjZmIzNmNhYjkyZGE5ZTc5) were paper bag style, much like the pants she herself was wearing, and had vertical stripes that were mustard colored, black, and white. The top she was wearing was a ribbed tube top with buttons on the front. She looked comfortable and relaxed and completely in her element. (Y/N) wondered if she had imagined all the patronizing looks she was sure she had seen every time she spoke to her before, because all she saw was genuineness in her smile.

“Awesome,” Dean said. (Y/N) smiled and nodded as well, and started to walk away with Dean, but Jennifer grabbed her arm.

“Actually, (Y/N),” Jennifer said, “I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second.” She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she clenched her jaw. What could she want to talk about? (Y/N) looked at Dean who gave her a gentle smile and placed a kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll go get the stuff,” Dean said. She took a deep breath but nodded.

“I’ll meet you in the hallway,” she said to him. He nodded as well and left her and Jennifer alone. Jennifer motioned for the two of them to head over to one of the tables that was already set up. When they sat down, (Y/N) crossed her legs awkwardly and played with her hands. “What’s up?” she said, hoping she didn't sound as uncomfortable as she felt. Jennifer took a deep breath and let it puff out of her lips.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry,” she said. (Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows.

“Sorry?” she said. “For what?” Jennifer licked her lips and darted her eyes around the room. She seemed nervous, like she was struggling to find her words.

“I know I wasn’t a good person in high school,” she said. “I just wanted you to know that I’m not that person anymore. I, I said some really bitchy things to you back then, and I just want you to know I’m genuinely sorry.” (Y/N) opened her mouth to say something, but Jennifer kept talking. “And I can’t pretend I’m not saying this selfishly. I mean, hell, look at you! It’s not like you’re holding onto anything that I said to you. You, you have a hot ass husband, you look fine as hell, and you just-” She scoffed, but smiled. “You seem so happy. And I’m sure you’ve moved on, but, sometimes I just look back, and I hate who I was and how I treated you. I think I’m saying all this so I can let it go. So, so you don’t have to take this apology or anything. I just wanted to say it.”

(Y/N)’s lips parted as she looked at Jennifer in shock. She had no idea what she was expecting her to say, but that for sure wasn’t it. “Oh,” was all she managed to say. Jennifer let out a small, borderline embarrassed laugh before looking down at her hands. “It’s okay,” (Y/N) said to her. Her voice held a tone of surprise, because she truly was still shocked that Jennifer had apologized at all. “Like, I let go of that a long time ago.”

“Yeah?” Jennifer said, her voice cracking a bit.

“Yeah,” (Y/N) said with a slight laugh. “I mean, you can’t hold onto high school forever, you know?”

Jennifer scoffed. “Tell me about it.” She looked around the room, and her eyes settled on Dean who was still standing at the table looking at the decorations like an idiot. (Y/N) couldn’t help the smile that creeped on her face once she followed her gaze. “God,” Jennifer said with a smile, making (Y/N) turn her head to look at her. “The way you guys look at each other is something else.” (Y/N) blushed and looked at Dean again. “I wish you could’ve seen him at the bar the other night,” she said. (Y/N) cocked her head to the side and smiled slightly.

“What are you talking about?” she said.

Jennifer laughed. “You were drunk off your ass, and he just looked at you like he had never seen anyone so perfect.” (Y/N)’s phone went off with a text message, so she picked it up to look at it. When she saw it was Charlie, she swiped it away and looked back at Jennifer. “Like that,” Jennifer said, motioning to the picture on her phone. “He looked at you like that the whole night.” (Y/N) bit her lower lip and slid her phone back into her pocket.

“I should go help him,” she said. “He looks like a lost puppy.” Jennifer chuckled and nodded, then gave (Y/N)’s arm a little squeeze.

“Let me know if you need anything,” she said.

“Yeah, you too,” (Y/N) said back. “You’re kicking ass planning all this.”

“You think?” she said, genuinely shocked at her comment.

“Are you kidding?” (Y/N) said. “It looks great. Tonight’s gonna be perfect.”

She left Jennifer with a wave and headed over to Dean. She felt so good. So _happy_. Almost giddy. So she couldn’t help but sneak up behind Dean and press a kiss to his cheek. Dean laughed lightly and put his arm around her waist. “What was that for?” he asked, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her temple. “Just playing the part?”

She shrugged. “Just happy.”

Dean smiled down at her and grabbed a ladder that was propped up against the wall. They both walked into the hallway, getting ready to help decorate. Dean set up the ladder just as her phone went off again. She looked and saw she got another text from Charlie. She told Dean and he looked over her shoulder as she read them.

At 10:10, she sent _Call me ASAP_

15 minutes later, she sent _ASAP means as soon as possible girl_

She looked up at Dean and he nodded, so she called her. “Hey,” Charlie said as soon as she picked up. “We need you to check the principal’s office.”

“The principal’s office?” (Y/N) repeated. “Why?”

“He’s been MIA ever since the disappearances started,” Charlie said. “We’re wondering if we missed something. Cops are acting like something’s up.”

“Got it,” (Y/N) said. “I’ll call you if we find anything.”

She and Dean abandoned their post by the ladder and headed down the hall to the main office. It was unlocked, though there were no secretaries at the front desk. They continued walking and got to the principal’s office door. It was, as she expected, locked. Dean pulled out his lock pick kit and unlocked it with ease. When they got in the room, she shut the door quickly behind her. “What are we supposed to look for?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know,” she said, logging onto his computer. “Something suspicious I guess.”

“Vague,” Dean mumbled. He started sifting through some of the papers on the principal’s desk. She managed to get onto his email with ease, clicking through his various messages with little interest.

“I’m coming up short,” she said. “It looks like he took a vacation to Maui. I’m seeing legit confirmation emails and-”

She and Dean both heard the door to the main office open and close, and her heart caught in her chest. She quickly closed down the email browser, and as Dean set something down on the desk, he managed to knock over a paperweight and send it crashing to the ground. They looked at each other with wide eyes, knowing there was no way whoever was outside didn’t hear them. “Okay,” Dean breathed out, running a hand through his hair. “Here goes nothing.”

She furrowed her eyebrows, but Dean just took her hand, made her stand up from the chair, turned her around, and lifted her thighs to put her on her principal’s desk. She gasped when he, with no hesitation, smashed his lips against hers. Her hands immediately snaked around his neck as she held him close to herself, tugging her fingers through his hair. Dean growled against her lips and gripped her thigh in his hand, pulling her leg and wrapping it around his waist. His other hand cradled the back of her head and he fisted her hair in his grasp causing her to moan against his lips. Dean got lost in the moment and pressed his lower body closer to her just as the door to the principal’s office opened. Dean pulled away from her and wiped his thumb across his lower lip. She couldn’t even look at the person who came in. She rested the top of her head on Dean’s chest and stared down at the floor.

“Sorry,” Dean said, though he was doing a really good job at not sounding sorry. While her eyes were focused on the floor, she couldn’t help but notice the bulge in Dean’s jeans. Oh _god_. She did that? She had that effect on him?

He was _that_ big?

She closed her eyes and swallowed thickly, trying to will away the feelings bubbling in her chest.

“You two shouldn’t be in here,” the person said. (Y/N) finally looked up and saw that it was the school’s janitor, probably coming in to clean out the trash bin.

“Right,” she said, jumping off the desk and pushing Dean away slightly. “We’ll just-” She cleared her throat. “Sorry about that.”

She quickly left the main office and put her forehead in her hands. “Oh my god,” she said to Dean once they were in the hallway. “That was mortifying.”

“Yeah, I’m not going to lie,” Dean said. “That is not how I planned that would go down. Sorry I just kind of, you know.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” she said, waving her hand dismissively. “It was, uh, it was a solid plan.” Dean nodded, and when she finally looked up at him, she couldn’t help but giggle.

“What?” he asked. She just shook her head and reached up, wiping some of her lipstick off his lips with her thumb and smoothing down his hair that had become ridiculously unruly from her tugging at it. She saw the way his smile was crinkling his eyes again, and it made her think of what Jennifer had said to her. She cleared her throat and stopped touching him, then motioned down the hallway.

“Let’s get to decorating.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N), Charlie, and the Winchesters are headed to the reunion! With a new friend and a hot outfit, (Y/N) is feeling pretty optimistic. Like Dean says, the night’s just gonna be fun. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count - 2,769  
> warnings - language, someone is an asshole to (Y/N)  
> (A/N) - find my Office reference lol

Charlie insisted on (Y/N) and Dean getting ready separately, just like she had the night they went out to the bars. (Y/N) knew now that Charlie was right and she couldn’t wear jeans and a flannel, so she reluctantly asked her what else she packed for her. “Well, your school colors are blue and white, right?” she asked. (Y/N) nodded. “Well, then I got you this.” She went in her bag and pulled out a short blue wrap dress with spaghetti straps and a deep neckline. (Y/N) clenched her jaw and raised her eyebrows.

“Seriously?” she said.

“You still don’t trust me?” Charlie said back. “Even after how Dean looked at you the other night?” (Y/N) groaned and surrendered, knowing she was right, as usual. She went to the bathroom to change, curl her hair, and add a bit of intensity to her makeup. She had only been in there for all of ten minutes when there was a knock at the door. She opened it, one hand still on her curling iron, to reveal Charlie. She immediately started wolf whistling at her, gawking and pretending to drool like she was a piece of meat.

“Get out before I suffocate you with hairspray,” (Y/N) said to her. Charlie blew her a kiss.

“Sam texted,” she said. “Dean’s gonna be ready in twenty. Me and Sam have to head out to get ready for the catering thing.”

“Okay,” she said. “Leave the door unlocked for Dean then. I’ll probably still be getting ready when he gets here.”

“Okay,” Charlie said with a nod. “Good luck tonight.” (Y/N) furrowed her eyebrows.

“Yeah,” she said slowly. “You too?”

“You know what I mean,” Charlie said.

“I really don’t,” (Y/N) said back.

Charlie groaned in annoyance. “If you don’t make a move on Dean, I’m gonna make one for you.” (Y/N) held her hands up with a short shake of her head.

“What does that even mean?”

Charlie opened her mouth to say something only to close it again.

“Right,” (Y/N) said with a slight chuckle. “Go. I’ll see you at the school.”

Once (Y/N) was alone, she grabbed her phone to play some music as she got ready. She had a playlist called _Dean Approved_ that she would play when Dean was in the room. It wasn’t that she wasn’t a fan of the same music he was, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t have some Demi Lovato marathons from time to time. But if Dean walked in and heard her playing _Cool for the Summer_ , she wasn’t sure he’d ever let her live it down.

She finished adding some curls to her hair and braiding a headband across her head with a few sections just as her favorite Night Ranger song, _Sister Christian_ started to play. She bounced on the balls of her feet as she danced around the bathroom, singing along to the song.

“Motorin! What’s your price for flight? *na na na na na na* And finding Mr Right?”

“Really?” (Y/N) jumped out of her skin and turned around to see Dean. She hadn’t been looking in the mirror, too busy going through her makeup bag, which was why she hadn’t seen him walk in.

“What?” she asked once she caught her breath.

Dean laughed. “Na na na na na na?”

“I like to sing to the instrumental,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him when he mocked the way she mimicked the guitar tune.

She leaned over the counter a bit, trying to get closer to the mirror as she applied her eyeliner. Dean had to bite his lips just so he wouldn’t moan at the way the fabric hugged her ass. He knew if she bent over anymore, he’d have a perfect view of her underwear.

Unless she wasn’t _wearing_ underwear.

“Well,” Dean said, clearing his throat. “You are boner-ific.”

He made the joke to get his mind off the truth behind it.

“Ew,” she said, scrunching her nose up with a grin as she looked at his reflection. “Please don’t ever say that to me again.”

Dean laughed. “I’m just saying. You look good.” She capped her eyeliner and turned to look at Dean. He must’ve known her school colors too, because he was wearing royal blue slacks that perfectly matched her dress, a white button-up dress shirt, and some brown dress shoes.

“Well,” she said, composing herself a bit and reaching out to brush her hand across his shoulder. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

She passed Dean to leave the bathroom and saw Charlie left her a pair of shoes. They were gold, strappy heels, and she sighed as soon as she saw them. “If I have to kick any ass tonight in these heels,” she said, “I will not be happy.”

“Don’t worry,” Dean said. “Tonight’s just gonna be fun. I can feel it.”

“Oh you can feel it?” she repeated sarcastically. “Well then I’m ready.” Dean rolled his eyes at her with a grin and grabbed her hand.

“C’mon,” he said. “I’m ready to show off my smokin’ wife.”

“You know,” she said, “your positivity is really ruining my cynical mood.” Dean just laughed, and the two of them headed off to school.

On the drive over, they ran through their game plan. They had talked with Charlie and Sam, and they split up the targets amongst themselves to observe throughout the night. She’d keep an eye on Jennifer and Chris, Dean would watch Ryan and Jojo, Charlie would watch Danny, and Sam would look out for anyone else who might look suspicious. The other two suspects (Jamie and Natasha) weren’t at the reunion, so they were really banking on one of these five being their vamp.

(Y/N) couldn’t lie. After her whole interaction with Jennifer, she was feeling more comfortable about going to the reunion. Nicole and Stephanie were nice to talk to, and it looked like things between her and Jennifer weren’t as horrible as they once seemed. Now that she could actually relax about the whole event, she hoped she’d be able to achieve a little bit more in terms of the job.

She and Dean walked inside the school and were immediately met with loud music. They were playing all the tunes that were the biggest hits when she graduated in 2005. After only being there for 15 minutes, they heard _Beverly Hills_ by Weezer, _Sugar, We’re Goin Down_ by Fall Out Boy, and _My Humps_ by The Black Eyed Peas. There were some similarities to her prom, except she was much happier and had the best looking man on her arm.

The two of them got some drinks and made their way through the gym, looking at all the photos and paraphernalia Jennifer had managed to get together. Just like she had told her earlier in the day, Jennifer had done an awesome job organizing the event. Her senior class picture was blown up and hanging on the wall, and there were some other blown up prints that were scattered throughout the room. She recognized some of the events: the homecoming football game, her senior prom, the school’s musical, and spirit week. Some people had a great high school experience.

“(Y/N)! Dean!”

They both turned around and saw Nicole and Stephanie sitting at a table, so they smiled and headed over. “(Y/N) you’re looking _hot_ ,” Nicole said as they sat down. “Dean, you’re a lucky man.” Dean smiled -though it didn’t meet his eyes- and nodded.

Sure, he was a lucky man, but only until this job was over.

“I know,” he said. (Y/N) cocked her head to the side and looked at him, silently trying to ask him if he was okay. He just leaned forward and placed a kiss to her lips. She was a little caught off guard, but she hid it well. She knew her cheeks turned pink as he pulled away. She took a large sip of her drink and smiled at Nicole and Stephanie.

“So this looks great, right?”

The four of them chatted for a long time. Jennifer and Alec came over at one point to join them, and they all praised her on how well it was turning out. Most other people didn’t pay them any attention, and (Y/N) truthfully didn’t mind. Dean at one point stepped away to get more food (in actuality, just to chat with Sam) and Nicole and Stephanie both gave her sweet smiles. “What?” she asked with a laugh. “Why’re you looking at me like that?”

“Okay,” Stephanie laughed, holding her hands up, “I may not be attracted to men, but even I’ll say it. Dean’s _smokin’_.”

“And the way he looks at you,” Nicole gushed. “God. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“You know,” (Y/N) said, gazing over at Dean, “Jennifer said the same thing. I just don’t see it.”

“Well,” Nicole said, “he only does it when you’re not looking. Sometimes he looks away like you’re two nervous teens and he doesn’t want to get caught. It’s completely endearing.”

As they were gazing over at Dean, (Y/N) caught a glimpse of Chris. He was looking around, and something about him was putting her off. When she saw him head for the exit, she excused herself from the table and casually went to follow him. She cursed her heels for clicking against the linoleum, and there was a part of her that was grateful when he left the school so her footsteps wouldn’t be as loud.

When Chris made his way down to the pool house, she felt her thigh holster just to make sure her knife was still where it needed to be. She couldn’t exactly carry a machete with her, so her knife soaked in vampire poison would have to do. She snuck into the pool house and grabbed her flashlight from her handbag, holding it up as she crept through the dark building. Rookie mistake, she thought, the minute something hard hit her over the head.

-

When Dean got back to the table, he was confused when (Y/N) wasn’t there. “Oh, I think she ran to the bathroom or something,” Nicole said with a wave of her hand. “She just stepped out, like, a minute ago.”

“Great,” Dean said. “Thanks.”

He left the gym, knowing the bathroom was probably the last place (Y/N) actually was. When he stepped out of the gym, he checked his phone and saw that he missed a text from her: _Tailing Chris. Looks like pool house._

“Fuck,” Dean mumbled. He shot Sam and Charlie a quick text explaining what was happening and jogged down to the pool house.

He opened the door and walked in, keeping his flashlight off and his machete in hand, grateful he could hide the latter in his coat at the event. He knew she only had a knife with vampire poison, and he hoped she was able to survive with it.

Before he knew it, he was out cold.

-

She woke up tied to a pole in the pool house. Beside her, Dean was still unconscious. “Shit,” she mumbled to herself, fighting against the ropes she was tied with. “Dean.” She tried to speak loud enough to wake him up but quiet enough that whoever had captured her didn’t hear.

She heard someone come into the room and tensed, looking in the direction of the sound.

“How long have you been turned?” she asked as soon as Chris crept out of the shadows.

“Well,” he said sarcastically, tapping his finger against his chin, “how long has Amanda been missing?”

“Three weeks,” she answered.

“Then three weeks,” he said with a smile.

“How many are in your nest?” she asked. She was just trying to bide her time before Dean woke up and managed to get out his pocket knife and cut through his ropes. This was why she hated wearing dresses. No pockets for hiding tools!

“You really just want all my secrets, don’t you (Y/N)?” he asked with a grin.

“I guess so,” she said.

“Well, I hate to break it to you,” he said, “but I’m the only one left. A couple other hunters came by and killed off the rest of the nest.”

“Who were they?”

Chris shrugged. “Didn’t bother to learn their names before I killed them.”

Dean woke up then, and she and Chris both turned to look at him. “Well, good morning, Mr. Winchester,” Chris said, crouching in front of Dean. “I’ve heard so much about you. I’ve been dying to meet you.”

“Look man,” Dean said, shaking his head a bit to clear away the fuzziness in his brain, “I don’t swing that way.”

“Mm,” Chris said, standing up. “Just as charming as they say.”

“So what’s your play here, Chris?” (Y/N) asked as Chris fished his phone out of his pocket. “Are you turning these girls? Trying to build a new nest?”

“No, no,” Chris said casually, waving his hand as he put his phone back in his pocket after typing something out. “I’m just killing them.” He sauntered over to her and crouched in front of her. “But you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Because if I turned you, you’d have a family.” She swallowed thickly and clenched her jaw, refusing to break eye contact with Chris. If she did that, he won. “You see, you’re so desperate for love. You cling to guys like the Winchesters here-” He waved offhandedly to Dean. “-in a pathetic attempt to make up for your dad. You remember your dad, right?” She bit her tongue and breathed heavily through her nose. “You think we didn’t notice? All of us at school? Think Shawn didn’t tell us about how your daddy used to hit you? We’d have a nice laugh about it, because you might not’ve been able to see it, but we all could.”

“See what?” she asked. She couldn’t help it. He was saying all the things that would get her to cave. She knew she fell into his trap, but she wasn’t sure she cared.

Chris grinned. “How no one could ever love you. How Shawn was always pretending. How your dad couldn’t handle pretending anymore. We saw your present, (Y/N), and it sure wasn’t hard to see your future.” He looked over at Dean before turning to her again. “And we were right, because Dean here? Dean doesn’t love you either. How could he? How could anyone love a girl like you?”

She felt tears pooling in her eyes, and she hung her head so he wouldn’t see them. Her action just made him laugh and lift her chin with his fingers. “Get away from her before I break every bone in your body,” Dean suddenly growled. Chris looked over at him with an amused smirk. “I’ll fucking kill you, man, I swear to god.” Chris stood up and walked over to Dean.

“I really think this is bullshit, man,” he said, motioning between her and Dean. “I just don’t get it. You’re obviously pretending for her, but why go as far as marriage? Why pretend you love her that much? Unless-” He gasped like he cracked the whole case. “Oh! This is all fake! You’re not actually married, are you?” He started laughing, resting his hand on his stomach as he threw his head back. “That is hilarious. God, you-” He turned to her again. “You really are pathetic.”

Chris grabbed a knife from the inside of his jacket and walked back over to her. “You know, Dean,” Chris said, crouching in front of her again. “I think (Y/N) over here might really love you. I think you might be pretending, but for her, she thinks she can make it real. Because I know for a fact-” He gently ran the tip of the knife against her chest. “-she’s not wearing a bra. And her underwear?” He grinned. “Practically see-through. I think she was hoping for some action with you tonight.”

Her cheeks were bright red, and she knew there were tears falling from her eyes. She was embarrassed, and if Dean hadn’t broken out of his restraints yet, she wasn’t sure he was going to. Was she going to die after getting humiliated by some loser from high school?

“You know,” she said, sniffing to stop her tears, “you used to be an alright guy, Chris. A little creepy, but not an asshole. Not like this.”

Chris shrugged. “Well, people change.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Chris go worse than expected, and Dean drills (Y/N) on why she made such a risky move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count - 2,679  
> warnings - language, fat-shaming, knives, blood, lowkey sexual assault

(Y/N) swore Chris had been holding her and Dean at the pool house for hours, but it could’ve only been a few minutes. Still, she just didn’t understand why he didn’t kill them already. “You’re stalling,” she suddenly said, noticing him pacing the room again. “Why are you stalling?”

“I’m not stalling,” Chris snapped back. “I could break your nose right now if I wanted to.”

“Is that your endgame here?” she asked. “Break our noses and send us on our way?” Chris walked over with his knife and sliced into the skin on her arm.

“Stop!” Dean shouted, fighting against his restraints. Chris smirked as he looked over at Dean.

“You know,” Chris said, “In the beginning, I had a lot of self control issues. When I got Amanda, I couldn’t help but just tear into her and suck her dry. Now-” He turned to (Y/N) again and dug a line parallel to the first, drawing more blood. “Now I see the fun in the game of it. I can see the pain in your eyes, and it almost makes your blood taste _better_. Can you believe that?”

Chris licked the blood from her arm, his eyes never leaving hers. She was the one to look away, looking over at Dean. She could see his wrists moving, and she figured he must’ve been cutting the ropes. She hated that it had taken him so long to start. It felt too late now.

“Mm,” Chris hummed, licking his lips. “I have always heard that the fat ones taste the best.”

Chris twirled the knife in his hand before slicing it across the skin of (Y/N)’s chest that was visible above her dress. She couldn’t help but let out a whimper and squeeze her eyes shut. “Hey Dean,” Chris said, “have you ever actually fucked a fat girl? Or even thought about it? Hell, you’ve gotta at least once thought about fucking (Y/N) here. I mean, I know you don’t actually love her, but love doesn’t always have anything to do with it, right? Sometimes you just want to see what a curvy girl is made of.” Chris was so close to (Y/N) now, she could feel his breath on her skin. Her eyes were still closed, and her breathing was getting shakier.

She was scared. Dean could tell. It wasn’t often that she was scared, but this whole situation was different from what they usually encountered. This was someone she knew hitting her right where it hurt, both physically and mentally. Dean was almost out of the ropes, and he could feel his syringe of dead man’s blood still hidden in his jacket pocket. He kept his eyes on Chris and (Y/N), trying to keep himself from losing his shit. Chris could sense Dean’s anger. It was hard to miss. So, he shot the Winchester a wink and brought his lips down to (Y/N)’s chest, running his tongue slowly across the cut he had made. He even had the audacity to dip his tongue past the fabric of her dress, and Dean knew he touched her nipple by the way (Y/N) winced at the contact.

The rope snapped along with his self control.

Dean ran over to Chris and ripped him off (Y/N). He reached into his pocket and injected Chris with the dead man’s blood. “You feel that you bastard?” Dean asked, getting on top of him and punching him in the face. “See, we’ve got poison that’ll kill ya, but this stuff keeps you awake. And I want you awake to feel this.” He punched him so hard that (Y/N) could hear bones crack. She didn’t know if they were Dean’s knuckles or Chris’ jaw, but the way Dean kept punching him made her think it was the latter. She noticed blood splatter onto Dean’s face, and her stomach twisted. Part of her wanted him to stop, knowing the excessive beating was partly due to the mark. Another part of her wanted Chris to feel the pain that she had felt and _more_.

“Dean!”

(Y/N) and Dean both looked up as Sam and Charlie burst into the room. Sam tossed Dean a machete, and Dean caught it and sliced Chris’ head off. He breathed heavily, staring at the monster with a clenched jaw. The mark burned on his arm, satisfied.

Sam rushed over to (Y/N) to untie her. The two vertical lines on her forearm were bleeding pretty heavily. “Hey,” Sam said, a soft smile on his face, “you’re bleeding.”

“Oh, really?” she said back sarcastically. “I hadn’t noticed.”

Dean was by their side in an instant. “Hey, hey,” he said, almost pushing Sam out of the way so he could kneel in front of (Y/N). “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she said, pushing herself off the ground. Her legs shook a little, but she held her hand out to stop Dean from freaking out. “Look, there’s no need to fuss over me. Let’s just get out of here before someone comes looking for us.”

She took Sam’s tie and wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding, and the four of them walked out to their cars. The ride from the school to the hotel was completely silent. Dean didn’t even put a cassette on. That was how she knew he was mad. Dean hated silent car rides. Once they got to the hotel, she and Dean bid Charlie and Sam goodnight before heading into their room.

She had prepared herself for Dean to fly off the handle on the drive over.

“What were you thinking?” Dean said as soon as the door closed. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed!”

“I was thinking _Hey, Chris looks like he’s doing something shady. No time to tell Dean! Better do my fucking job and follow him!_ ” she quipped back. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“(Y/N), he almost killed you,” Dean said.

“But he didn’t,” she countered. Dean opened his mouth to say something again, but she just rolled her eyes and walked towards the bathroom. “I’m taking a shower. I hope you’re chilled out when I come out.”

Dean took some deep breaths when (Y/N) closed the bathroom door. What she had done was careless. It was a borderline rookie move. She never went anywhere on her own. She always had someone there to back her up. It wasn’t that she couldn’t hold her own -he knew she could! It was that even _she_ knew it was so much smarter to always go in with someone else. Why had she done that?

Dean was still angry, but he couldn’t just stand there and stew, and he couldn’t wait for her to get out of the shower. So, he did the only thing he could think to do: he went into the bathroom. She was still in the shower when he opened the door, and she shrieked and peeked her head around the curtain. “What the fuck are you doing?” she asked, shampoo sitting on her head.

“Why did you go off by yourself?” he asked. She rolled her eyes and went back into the shower.

“You interrupted my shower just to ask me that?” she asked.

“That’s not like you, (Y/N),” he said. “You never do that. It was like you were trying to prove something. But I know that can’t be right, because you have nothing to prove to us.” She didn’t say anything, and Dean clenched his fists. “(Y/N)-”

“What can I say?” she asked. “I’m a badass.”

“(Y/N), I’m being serious,” he said. He heard her sigh.

“I don’t know, Dean,” she said. “I guess I thought I could do it myself.” She paused. “I _wanted_ to do it myself.”

“Why?” he asked, his voice more gentle than before. She was quiet for a few moments again, but Dean knew she heard him, so he didn’t say anything.

“You heard Chris,” she said. “It’s like the whole school -the whole _town_ \- knew I was a joke. I thought, I thought if I could just save everyone, at least _I_ would know that I wasn’t a joke. Even if they never knew, at least I would.“

She felt stupid as soon as she said it. She knew she wasn’t a joke. She was a badass monster hunter! But just like she had said that day they sat and watched the stars, something about this town changed her. Her self confidence dropped, and she doubted herself just like she did when she was a teen.

“Chris said some awful shit, (Y/N),” Dean said softly. She clenched her jaw and tried not to cry, thinking of everything Chris had taunted her with. For the most part, he had been right. Shawn never loved her. Her dad never loved her. Dean would never love her -at least, not the way she wanted him to. And she was _desperate_ for love. And sure, maybe she wore some of her sexy underwear, but she did that a lot when she knew she’d be spending time with Dean. She never knew if the cards would suddenly be in her favor. It was dumb, she knew, but she still did it.

“(Y/N)?” Dean said. It sounded like he had said her name a few times and she only just then heard it.

“What?” she said.

“You know he was full of shit, right?” he said. “You know I love you.” She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes. If she thought hard enough, she could pretend he meant it the way she wanted him to.

“Yeah,” she said. “I know.” She peeked her head around the curtain again. “So can you go so I can finish my shower?”

Dean smirked. “But I want to hear you sing.”

She laughed. “Get the fuck out.”

After she got out of the shower, Dean got in. She was already changed in her pajamas and under the covers when he came out. His towel was around his waist, just like the last time he showered around her, and she wondered if he knew that he was destroying her soul. Dean turned towards his suitcase, grabbed some clothes out of it, and dropped his towel. “Jesus, Dean!” she gasped, closing her eyes and covering them with her hands. “Don’t you have any shame?” He had been facing away from her when he let his towel fall to the floor, so she had a nice few of his tight ass. She squeezed her thighs together, glad her legs were hidden under the covers.

“Why were you watching me?” he said, a teasing tone in his voice.

“You’re an asshole, you know that, right?” she said.

He laughed. “You can open your eyes. I swear I’ve got clothes on.” She tentatively moved her fingers and looked at Dean. He was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, so she let her hands fall. He gave her a playful wink, and she wondered if he was making fun of her for what Chris had said. Wondered if he knew all the truth behind his words. Wondered if their friendship would be ruined forever if they ever really talked about it. Wondered what she would do if he never wanted to speak to her again. Wondered how long she would survive without him in her life.

“You okay?” Dean suddenly asked, noticing her zone out. She shook her head and refocused.

“Yeah,” she said. “Sorry. Was just thinking. It’s been a long day.” Dean gave her a soft smile before heading over to the couch. “Where’re you going?” she asked. He looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

“Couch,” he said as if it was obvious.

“Come on,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Just sleep in the bed.”

“I’m okay, (Y/N),” he said.

“Until 3:00 in the morning when I wake up to you screaming again,” she said. The tips of his ears turned red, and he couldn’t help but run his fingers against the mark on his arm. Her expression softened. “I know you slept better in bed, Dean.”

 _In bed with you,_ Dean thought.

“Okay,” he said. “Thanks.”

He got into bed beside her, and she turned on her side to look at him. “What do you dream about?” she asked. He turned and mirrored her position.

“It’s not good,” he said, his voice almost a whisper.

“That bad?” she asked. He licked his lips and gave a short nod.

“Worse,” he said.

“They’re just dreams,” she reminded him. She couldn’t help but reach out and brush her fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his forehead. He closed his eyes and let out a soft, gentle sigh. She traced her hand down his cheek, letting her fingers run across the scruff of his beard. He opened his eyes and gave her a soft smile. “You’re letting it grow out,” she said, playfully pinching his cheek.

“You like it longer, don’t you?” he said, remembering her telling him that from time to time. He noticed the apples of her cheeks turn red.

“Mhm,” she hummed. “Makes you look older.”

“Ouch,” he said with a chuckle. “Making me feel like an old man.”

“No, no,” she said with a giggle. “I like it.” Dean’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, his eyes darting from hers to her lips. He couldn’t help it. They were so pink and she had been nibbling on them all night, so they just looked like they were waiting to be kissed. What he wouldn’t give to kiss them.

“What do you dream about?” he asked softly.

“What do you mean?” she asked. “Like, in general?”

“Sure.”

She thought for a moment. She didn’t dream very often. When she did, they were usually good dreams. The bad ones could get pretty bad, but she tried not to dwell on those. “The bad ones are always about my dad,” she said, getting it out of the way. “The good ones are usually about some pretend life I don’t live.”

“What kind of life?” he asked.

“You know,” she said, “a normal life. I’m sitting on a porch and I’m in front of a lake and I’m watching the sunset and drinking wine. And I feel really happy.”

“Are you alone?” he asked. She looked at him and licked her lips.

“No,” she said. “Never.”

It was getting to be too much. He was too close and it was too dark and she felt like her soul was getting exposed. Chris’ words were turning into a dull hum in the back of her head, but they were still there, reminding her that this was all pretend, and even if she glued Mary’s ring on her finger, it would never really be hers. Because Dean would never really want her. Every time she thought he looked at her a certain way that could mean something more, she knew she was just projecting what she wanted. Just convincing herself she saw something that wasn’t really there. It was just like when kids stared at the darkness long enough and convinced themselves they saw a monster. It’s only there if you look for it. If you _want_ to see it. Dean only stares at her the way she wants him to because she’s looking for it. It’s not real. It would never be real.

She faked a yawn and rolled onto her side, facing away from Dean. “I’m exhausted,” she said. “Any idea when we’re heading out tomorrow?”

Dean sighed. “No. Probably as soon as we’re all up. There’s no real rush.”

“Okay,” she said. “I’ll see you in the morning, then. Goodnight.”

Dean forced himself to relax as he wrapped his arms around her. He swore he felt her melt into his arms, and he knew he heard her sigh. It wasn’t a disappointed sigh. It was one of relief. It took everything in him not to kiss her neck, though _god_ he wanted to.

“Goodnight, (Y/N).”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when they think they’re good to head home, (Y/N), Charlie, and the Winchesters find a piece to the puzzle they didn’t realize they were missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count - 3,100  
> warnings - language, violence, knives

(Y/N) and Dean woke up to a knock at their door. Neither of them got up even though they were both awake. Dean pulled her closer to his chest and nuzzled his face in her neck. She sighed contently and wiggled closer to him, too drowsy to notice the morning wood Dean was sporting. When the knocking persisted, she sighed and pushed herself out of bed. Dean quickly adjusted himself in his boxers as he sat up and watched her walk over to the door. Sam and Charlie both burst in, and (Y/N) jumped back. “Jesus,” she mumbled. “What’s going on?”

“There was another kill,” Sam said. “We missed something.”

“Fuck,” she said, waking up quickly. “Was it another vamp?”

“Either that or a human decided to try sucking their friend like a juice pouch” Charlie said. (Y/N) gave her a look that silently said, _Really?_ and Charlie just shrugged.

“So what’s our play?” (Y/N) asked, walking over to her suitcase to pull out some clothes to wear for the day.

“I say one of you stakes out the pool house again, see if we missed something,” Sam said. “I’ll check out the morgue, Charlie’s gonna talk to the police, and then one of you can snoop around Chris’ place.”

“Okay,” she said with a nod. “I’ll go to Chris’.”

Everyone moved quickly, trying to make up for the time they lost sleeping. (Y/N) was mad. She thought killing Chris was her ticket out of town, but now she was right back in. All she wanted was to head back to the bunker and forget that this trip ever happened. Instead, she found herself hotwiring a car and heading off to Chris’ house.

Chris was single and had no kids. It made sense that he would become a vampire for some sense of family. Then again, he had said the same thing about her. She shook the thoughts out of her head as she pulled up to Chris’ house. She got out of the car and moved quickly to Chris’ front door. He lived in a shabby area of town, so there weren’t any neighbors with prying eyes. She used her lock pick to get inside and shut the door quickly behind her.

Her footsteps echoed through the house, and she got a weird feeling being there. She pulled her gun out of her pants and held it at the ready, walking silently and checking around corners. She found Chris’ Macbook and logged on, hoping he had it connected to his phone. He did, so she was able to see his text messages. She saw the person he had been texting when they were at the pool house, and she felt her stomach drop. Just as she fumbled for her phone to call Dean, she heard someone behind her. She stood up and came face to face with Bryan.

“You know, you weren’t exactly the one I hoped I’d find here,” he said, circling her with a taunting smile. “I was really banking on one of those Winchester boys.”

“Chris said the rest of his nest died,” she said, gripping her gun tightly. Bryan eyed her gun and raised his eyebrow.

“Why don’t you put that down, and we can talk,” Bryan said. She considered ignoring him, but she knew her gun wouldn’t do her any good anyway. She wasn’t carrying vampire poison bullets. What an _idiot_. She put her gun down and slid it towards Bryan.

“So the rest of the nest,” she said, holding her hands up. “Not dead?”

“Nope, the others _are_ dead,” Bryan said. “But I’m still kicking. I told Chris to tell you all we were gone.”

“So what’s your MO?” she asked. “You live here. You can’t kill the whole town.”

“See, I always told Chris not to go after the locals,” Bryan said. “I always go after the tourists. I stock up on their blood until the next round comes again. When I’m out, I take a little trip with the wife and pick up some outsider blood. Going after the locals draws too much attention. Chris was a newbie. He didn’t get it.”

He circled her, and she made sure she never had her back to him. “I’m just trying to live my life, (Y/N),” he said. “I’ve always just been trying to live my life.”

“You’re killing people,” she said back.

“It’s what I do,” he said with a shrug. “We’ve all gotta live.”

“Monsters like you don’t get to live,” she said back.

“You know, you’re really intimidating when you have no way to defend yourself,” he said. She clenched her jaw. She had an angel blade in her coat, but she wasn’t sure she was fast enough to get it out and gank him with it. He was stronger than Chris had been, and she didn’t know if she’d be able to hold her own if he decided to attack. “I’m sorry this had to go down like this,” he said. “This wasn’t my intention. After Amanda, I was going to tell Chris to stop. But then, once _he_ stepped in-”

“He?” She hated when people played the pronoun game.

Right on cue, footsteps were heard, and Shawn walked into the room. She opened her mouth to say something, but Shawn blinked and revealed a black set of eyes. She immediately reached for the angel blade, but Shawn whipped her against the wall. She tried to stand up, but Shawn flicked his wrist, and she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. “That’s a sprain,” Shawn said, walking closer to her and crouching in front of her. “I can make it a break if you don’t cooperate.” She spat in his face, and Shawn clenched his jaw in anger.

“Shawn wasn’t always like this,” the demon said, wiping his face and standing up. “I know you’re wondering. No, I got in here long after he cheated on your sorry ass. Demons love possessing people who are already douchebags.” He grinned a moment. “Even now, Shawn’s just laughing it up. He always loved seeing you in pain.”

“So why’re you here?” she asked, still trying to figure out how to get out of the situation.

“Well,” he said, “when I heard there were vampires in Dewey, I thought it was perfect. Because, you see, I knew _you’re_ from Dewey, and I knew you’re all buddy buddy with the Winchesters, and I also knew you and the Winchesters have this, this savior complex. You just can’t turn down a hunt.” She clenched her jaw. “You’re their achilles heel, (Y/N). Dean may not have the hots for you, but he and his brother would die for you in a second. So now, we bide our time and wait for them to find you.”

“What do you do when they find you?” she asked.

Shawn smiled. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Bryan fished in her pocket for her phone, and she reached out her leg (the one without the sprained ankle) and kicked him hard in the shin. It was a dumb idea, she knew, but she was running out of options. He kicked her in the stomach, and she groaned and wrapped her arms around her torso. Bryan got her phone out and harshly slapped her ass just because he could. He handed the phone to Shawn who swiped and unlocked it. She cursed herself for never giving it a password. Another rookie mistake. He scrolled through her contacts and called Dean, smiling as he put the phone on speaker.

“You find anything?” Dean asked as soon as he picked up.

Shawn scoffed. “Not even a hello, Dean? Where are your manners?”

Dean was silent for a beat. “Who the hell is this?”

“I’ve got (Y/N) here,” Shawn said, avoiding Dean’s question. “(Y/N), why don’t you give your hubby a little hello?” She clenched her jaw and sighed.

“I’m alright, Dean,” she said, knowing he probably cared about that more than anything.

“Now,” Shawn said before either she or Dean could say anything else, “I’m here at Chris’ house, and I’ve just been dying to meet you and your brother. So I’ll send you the address, you boys can meet us here, and we’ll let (Y/N) live another day.”

“He’s a demo-”

Bryan stepped on her wounded ankle, and she shouted out in pain. “You keep your hands off her!” Dean shouted on the other end of the phone.

Shawn laughed. “Well then you boys better hurry.”

Dean hung up the phone and immediately called Sam. “What’d you find?” Sam asked when he picked up.

“A demon’s got (Y/N) at Chris’ house,” Dean said. “He’s asking for us.”

“Both of us?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “I don’t know what the game is, but he’s threatening to kill her. We gotta go.”

“Okay, let’s just think this through-”

“No Sammy!” Dean shouted, jogging to his Impala. “There’s nothing to think through. Whatever they want, we give it to them, alright? Nothing is happening to her because of me. Where are you?” Sam rattled off the address.

“I’ll call Charlie,” Sam said. “We can have her bust in after us and catch ‘em off guard. They didn’t ask for her?”

“No,” Dean said.

“Okay,” Sam said. “Then that’s what we’ll do.”

Dean was glad (Y/N) was able to get out part of the word _demon_ so he knew what he was walking into. When he pulled up to where Sam was, he also jogged around to the trunk to get out the demon knife. “I told Charlie the plan,” Sam said. “She’s already on her way over.” Dean didn’t respond, too focused on getting the knife and getting back in the car to get to her as quickly as possible. When both brothers were in the car, Sam said Dean’s name.

“I’m going to break your jaw if you keep talking,” Dean said.

“She’s gonna be fine,” Sam said. “She can hold her own. You know that.”

“They were doing something to her, Sam,” Dean said. “She was screaming. I don’t like this.”

The rest of the drive was silent.

(Y/N) jumped when she heard someone kick down the front door. Dean was holding the demon knife while Sam had an angel blade. Dean went to charge at Shawn, but both men were immediately thrown against the wall. Bryan laughed as he watched them struggle. (Y/N) wished she could do something, but she felt utterly useless. “You alright, (Y/N)?” Dean asked with a strained voice.

“‘M fine,” she said back.

“How cute,” Shawn said sarcastically. “Dean really does have a sweet spot for you.”

“So what do you want with us, huh?” Sam asked. “You working for Crowley?”

“Crowley’s a coward,” Shawn said. “90% of the time he’s so far up your Winchester asses, he can’t find his way out.”

“So what’s this about?” Sam pressed.

“Frankly?” Shawn said. “We want you, dead.” He pointed at Sam with a smile. “But Dean, well, we want him back.”

“You sound like a whiney ex,” (Y/N) said. Bryan kicked her again -this time in the face- and she had to spit blood out of her mouth.

“Stop fucking touching her!” Dean shouted with as much strength as he could muster.

“The power that mark gives you is unparalleled, Dean,” Shawn said, walking closer to him. “So I’m going to take you back with me, and you’re going to go back to doing our dirty work.”

“In case you haven’t noticed,” Dean said, “my eyes haven’t been black for almost a year. Why the hell would I work with you?” Shawn’s smile widened as if he was hoping Dean would ask that.

“Because,” Shawn said slowly, “if you don’t go with us-” He walked back over to (Y/N) and lifted her head by her hair. She whimpered and closed her eyes. “-what do you think is gonna happen to your girl over here? Hell, she almost makes you weaker than Sammy.”

“It’s okay,” she breathed out, looking at Dean with tears in her eyes. “Don’t do-” Shawn lifted her up and pinned her to the wall with his hand, squeezing her throat tightly. She could feel her eyes rolling back, but she tried to stay awake. She needed Dean to stay strong. Her life was not worth him going to the dark side again.

“Stop!” Dean shouted. Shawn turned to him again, and just then, the door burst open and Charlie charged in. Shawn dropped (Y/N) as Charlie took a few steps towards Bryan and sliced his head off with her machete. While Shawn was looking away, (Y/N) used all her strength to kick him in the nuts, hoping that was a pain he’d still feel. It did enough for him to lose focus and drop Sam and Dean. While Dean immediately rushed to (Y/N)’s side, Sam grabbed his angel blade and stabbed Shawn in the chest.

(Y/N) was slumped to the ground. She was still slightly gasping for breath, but mostly her throat was sore from the tears she was trying to hold back. “Hey, hey, are you okay?” Dean asked, crouching in front of her and putting his hand on her chin.

“S’just my ankle,” she said. Dean looked down at her foot.

“Does it hurt when I do this?” he asked, gently pressing her ankle. She hissed.

“Well it doesn’t feel good,” she said through clenched teeth.

Neither (Y/N) nor Dean were paying Charlie and Sam any attention, so they were oblivious to the way they were silently watching the pair talk. Dean stroked (Y/N)’s hair and hung his head. “I’m so sorry this happened,” Dean said.

“It’s no big deal, Dean,” she said.

“You were in danger because of me,” he said. “That shouldn’t have happened.”

“I know what happens when I talk to a Winchester,” she teased. “I know what I signed up for.” Dean frowned, and she reached out and put her hand on his cheek. She lightly scratched his beard like she had last night, and a small smile appeared on Dean’s lips. “It’s okay,” she said. “I’m okay.” Dean sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Charlie and Sam shared a look that went unnoticed by Dean and (Y/N).

“Alright,” Dean said. “C’mere.” He lifted her up and carried her in his arms..

“Dude,” she said. “Put me down. It’s a sprained ankle not a broken leg.”

“Would you just shut up and let me take care of you?” Dean asked. (Y/N) huffed but zipped her lips, knowing that she’d lose the fight in the end. Dean smiled and kissed her forehead again. He brought her into the Impala and helped her into the front seat. Charlie and Sam got in the back. They drove back to the hotel to pack up their stuff and check out. A part of (Y/N) was a little bummed she wouldn’t get to say goodbye to Nicole, Stephanie, and even Jennifer.

What a weird existence.

Dean insisted that she stay in the car while he go pack up their hotel room. Frankly she was feeling tired and didn’t care enough to protest. She knew she’d fall asleep on the way home, and she could already feel her eyes fluttering closed.

When Dean checked out at the counter, he ended up running into Jennifer. “Hey!” she said. “Where’s (Y/N)?”

“Oh, she slept pretty bad last night,” Dean said. “She’s in the car, probably knocked out already. We’re actually heading out.”

“Oh, I’m bummed I didn’t get to say goodbye,” she said with a genuine frown. “Would you tell her it was good to see her?”

“For sure,” Dean said. “It was nice to meet you.”

“You too,” she said. Just as Dean turned away, Jennifer said his name again. “(Y/N) really loves you, you know that right?” Dean furrowed his eyebrows. What was she getting at? “There’ve been rumors going around,” she said slowly, “that your marriage isn’t-” Dean cut her off with a sigh, not in any mood to have this conversation. “I’m not saying I believe one thing or another,” she said quickly. “I’m just saying, whatever you have seems pretty real to me.”

He felt his shoulders drop a bit, growing a bit less defensive. He knew the tips of his ears were turning pink. “Have a good one, Jennifer,” he said. Jennifer gave him a small smile and a nod, then waved as he walked away.

When Dean got back in the car (Y/N) was already asleep. He hated the feeling in his chest when he saw her. Hated how much he ached for her to be his. Hated how he couldn’t count the number of times he had fucked up his chances with her. Hated that, no matter how many times he told her he loved her, she’d never really believed him. And sure, he allowed himself to imagine scenarios in which he told her how he felt - _really_ told her- but the vulnerability scared him. Just like the vulnerability he felt when he held her as they slept. The _idea_ of that kind of vulnerability scared him. He knew who he was with this mark, and he wasn’t a good man. Even if she believed that he truly felt that way about her -which, knowing her, she wouldn’t really- why would she want him?

Sometimes, he swore she loved him the way he loved her. When Chris was trying to hurt her at the pool house, all Dean could feel was the hope of her returning the feelings he had for her. And he wasn’t oblivious to her lingering glances, but -not to sound conceded- a lot of girls looked at him like that. There were never real feelings behind them. He guessed he was just alright to look at. But he didn’t want that to be why she was looking at him. He wanted her to have something more behind her stares.

Maybe it was just time he grew the fuck up. Life was short, and today was just another reminder of that. What would he have done if she had died and he never told her how he felt? He wasn’t sure he’d ever be the same. Dean wasn’t good at love. Didn’t know how to accept it. Didn’t always know how to show it. What he did know was he was dying to truly call her his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally tells (Y/N) how he feels, and (Y/N) finally believes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count - 3,146  
> warnings - language, oral (f receiving), fingering, unprotected sex (no glove, no love)  
> A/N - final part! Hope everyone has enjoyed!

The first thing (Y/N) did when they got back to the bunker was hop in the bath. She knew she shouldn’t stand on her ankle for too long, so she took a bit of time to soak in the tub. She put her hair up in a bun, filled the tub with bubbles and lavender, and sunk into the warm water. She sighed contently and forced herself not to fall asleep. She wanted to be in her bed when she finally crashed for the night. It had been such a long few days, she felt like she might sleep forever.

When she got out of the tub, she hobbled into her room and changed into shorts and a t-shirt. She had just settled on the bed when there was a knock at her door. “Yeah?” she called. The door opened, and Dean popped his head in.

“I brought you some ice,” he said, “for your ankle.”

“Ah, thanks,” she said. “I’ll leave it on for the night.” Dean nodded and walked over to her to hand her the ice. He sat beside her on the bed, and the pair were silent for a moment. She reached over Dean and grabbed her brush that was sitting on the bedside table. Just as she started to brush her hair, Dean sat behind her and spread his legs so she was sitting in between them. He took her brush. “What’re you doing?” she asked, almost starting to scoot away from him.

“Sh, stop fussing,” Dean said. “I’m just braiding your hair.”

“You don’t know how to braid hair,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“Mm,” Dean hummed, continuing to run his fingers through her hair. “Are you sure?” Dean brought her hair around and showed her just about the worst attempt at a braid she had ever seen.

“Yeah,” she said with a laugh. “I’m sure.” Dean hummed again and brushed all of her hair over her shoulders so clothed the back of her neck and shoulders were visible to him. He brushed his thumbs across her skin and started massaging her tense muscles.

“You still sore?” he asked. “That demon whipped you around pretty good.”

“Yeah,” she whispered, biting her lower lip.

“I can tell,” Dean said, digging his fingers into her skin. “What happens if I do this?” He pressed down on a certain spot on the back of her neck, and she couldn’t stop the moan that passed through her lips. Dean let out a deep breath that tickled her skin. “Can I kiss where it hurts?” he asked. His lips barely ghosted over the back of her neck, and her breath shook at the feeling. When she didn’t say anything, Dean started to pull away. Before he could, she reached around and grabbed the back of his head, keeping him in place. She felt him smile against her skin as he kissed her neck. Her heart was pounding against her chest, and she was sure Dean could feel her erratic pulse point. “Don’t understand how you haven’t seen it,” he muttered. “How you’ve never seen it.”

“Seen what?” she asked, her voice cracking a bit.

“How fucking in love with you I am,” he said. “How every girl I’ve ever slept with has been a way to get my mind off you. How I would do anything in the world to protect you. How badly I want to take you right now and make you mine.” Dean’s teeth lightly grazed her neck, and she inhaled sharply and gripped his hair tightly.

“Dean,” she breathed out.

“You say the word, and I’ll stop,” he said.

“Don’t,” she whispered. “I don’t want you to stop. I just-” Dean’s lips continued peppering across her skin, and she dropped her hand. “It’s weird to hear you say that. It doesn’t feel right. Feels like-”

“What, like I’m lying?” Dean asked, finally pulling his lips away from her. She didn’t say anything, just bit her lip as Dean brushed his thumb across the back of her neck again. “Sweetheart,” he said, turning her chin so she was facing him, “I _love_ you.”

Her eyes met Dean’s, and she could read the emotion she had always longed to receive from someone else. For her whole life, all she ever wanted was for someone to _really_ love her. She wanted love from her dad. Love from Shawn. Love from anyone in high school who would be her friend. Love - _true_ love- from Dean. Just like this. 

And the way Dean was looking in her eyes, she felt it. Dean smiled like he could read her mind. He turned her over so she was lying on her back, then pressed his lips to hers. She put her hand on the back of his head and held him close to her. Her other hand was gripping the front of his t-shirt just for something to hold onto. He had one hand on her chin and the other pressed onto the mattress. He smiled against her lips and started kissing down her neck and moved his hand that was on her chin to the hem of her shirt. He pulled away from her and shifted down her body, pushing her shirt up just so he could kiss across her tummy. She didn’t even have a bone in her body telling her to be self-conscious over this body part that she was usually so self-conscious over. Right then, all she wanted was Dean. If he wanted all of her, then why would she hide?

Dean kissed up her stomach and pushed her shirt up along the way. “Lift your arms,” he said, nipping at the underside of her breast. She did, and he tugged her shirt over her head and threw it to the side. He smirked down at her before running his calloused hands up her sides and to her tits. She bit her lip to stop from making any noise as Dean pinched her nipples. Dean’s smirk grew even wider as he moved his lips to replace one of his hands. He wrapped his lips around her nipple, flicking it until it was hard so he could move to the other. 

Dean was careful to avoid the scar on her chest, not wanting her to think of what Chris had done to her. If he could, he’d make a deal with a demon to get that memory out of her head forever. But he couldn’t, so he would just have to make sure this memory stuck out more whenever she thought of that trip back to Dewey.

Dean pulled away from her, his lips making a pop against her chest, before he tugged his own shirt over his head. He leaned back down to kiss her, and her nails dug into his back in a desperate attempt to keep him as close to her as possible.

Dean was stronger than her though and managed to pull away, bringing his lips down her body again. He stopped at the hem of her shorts and bit the waistband between his teeth. He let out a playful growl and looked up at her with a smirk. She giggled and brushed her fingers through his hair. He tugged her shorts down her legs, grinning when he noticed the wet patch on the front of her underwear. His fingers brushed against it as he chuckled. “Shut up,” she said, biting back her own grin. He brought his lips down and kissed her thighs, pushing them apart slightly so he could nuzzle his face between them. She couldn’t help but scoot away from him, feeling suddenly nervous and hesitant.

“What is it?” Dean asked, looking up at her through his eyelashes.

“You-” She hesitated. “You don’t have to, uh-” Dean propped himself up a bit to look at her.

“Don’t _have_ to?” he said. “‘Course not. But, _god_ , do I want to.”

(Y/N) had had a few one night stands from time to time, and only one guy had ever gone down on her. Not only did she not particularly enjoy it, but he had all but thrown a fit when she asked him to. She wasn’t trying to be greedy, she just didn’t want him to go in with no foreplay. After that, she never wanted to ask another guy to do it. She had never known a guy who _enjoyed_ going down on girls, and she didn’t want Dean to feel obligated to.

Dean couldn’t count the number of times he had imagined eating her out. Lapping at her sopping cunt until she cried out above him. Her thighs squeezing his head as she came on his lips. He couldn’t count the number of times he rubbed one out thinking of this exact moment. God. He wanted to. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Is that okay?” She licked her lips and nodded, staring up at the ceiling.

“Yeah,” she whispered. “Please.” Dean chuckled and looped his fingers in her underwear, tugging it down her legs. He tossed it to the side with her shorts and t-shirt and kissed her thighs.

“When was the last time someone’s eaten this pretty pussy?” he asked, his nose brushing against her clit. She jumped at that contact alone, and Dean chuckled lightly.

“A-a, a long time,” she stuttered. “Been a long time since, since _anything_.”

“Well, don’t worry,” he said. “I’ve got you.” Dean licked along her pussy and ended with a flick to her clit. His tongue dipped inside her, eating her out like it was what he was meant to do. She jumped when his pointer finger brushed up against her folds. “Want my finger, sweetheart?” he asked, an audible smirk on his face.

“Mhm,” she hummed. She lifted her hips in an attempt to get closer to him, but Dean put his arm over her stomach to hold her down, then tsked at her.

“What did I say?” he asked. “I’ve got you.” She bit her lip to stop herself from making a snarky comeback, and Dean thrust his forefinger inside her. She tilted her head back against the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut. “Jesus,” Dean muttered. “You’re squeezing my finger so good, (Y/N). And it’s just my finger. Just _one_ finger.” Dean bit his lip and slid a second finger inside her. She let out a moan, and Dean chuckled lightly. “That’s it,” he said. “Let me hear all your pretty noises.” Dean kept thrusting his fingers and brought his lips down to her clit, sucking it harshly between his lips.

“Dean,” she moaned, tightly gripping his hair between her fingers. He curved his fingers inside her and sucked harder on her clit. “Oh my god.”

“Cum on my fingers, (Y/N),” Dean muttered, placing a kiss to her clit. “I’ve got you.” He sucked her clit again, thrust his fingers just a little bit harder, and she arched her back and came. Dean kept his fingers inside her but shifted his body up and kissed her neck and up to her ear. “So pretty when you cum,” he cooed, biting her earlobe as his fingers slowed. “So pretty. And all mine.” He placed a kiss to her cheek before looking at her. “You’re all mine, right?” She nodded, letting out a soft moan as he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean.

“All yours,” she whispered. Dean smiled softly at her, brushing some hair away from her face. She put her hand on the back of his head and brought his lips back to hers. When he pulled away, she reached down to tug Dean’s sweatpants down his legs. His hard on was obvious against the fabric, and as soon as she pulled off his sweats, his boxers followed. Dean kissed her again, his hand gripping his cock. She broke the kiss and pressed her face in his neck so she didn’t have to look at him. “Like I said earlier,” she whispered. “It’s been a long time for me.” Dean leaned away from her to look in her eyes.

“We don’t have to,” he whispered.

“I want to,” she assured him quickly. “I do. I just-”

“Hey,” he said, his voice still gentle. “What have I been saying?” She smiled softly up at him.

“You got me,” she whispered.

“That’s right,” he said with a smirk. “I’ve got you.”

Dean kissed her and brushed his tip against her folds. Little by little, he inched himself into her, giving her time to adjust as he got deeper. It was a lot to adjust to. Dean was big in every way that mattered, and it really had been a long time for her. Still, the feeling of him filling her up was everything. “Dean,” she moaned, her eyes screwing shut.

“I’m almost in, baby,” he muttered, his face pressed to her neck. She nodded and gripped his hair in her fingers. They both moaned in satisfaction when Dean finally bottomed out. He stayed still for a moment, giving her time to adjust to his full length. She whimpered his name again, and he moved his face from her neck to look at her. Her eyes were still squeezed shut, her lips slightly parted, and he swore if he wasn’t already in love with her, this surely sealed the deal.

“Move, Dean,” she whispered, wiggling her hips a bit to further get her point across. Dean didn’t hesitate and pulled his hips back just to thrust them back in again. His pace was slow and gentle, and he kept peppering kisses across her neck while she dug her nails into his back. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist in an attempt to get closer to him. He moaned and gripped one of her thighs in his hand, squeezing it so hard she was sure his fingers would leave bruises. He only let go so he could reach up and hold her hand. As his fingers laced with hers, she realized she was still wearing the rings. One look at his hand told her he was still wearing his. It made her heart flutter.

_All hers._

Dean’s free hand wiggled its way between their bodies and started rubbing at her clit. She moaned and scratched more red marks across his back while squeezing his other hand. “‘M gonna cum, Dean,” she moaned as her teeth lightly grazed his earlobe.

“Shit, I know,” he said. “Let go, sweetheart. Wanna feel you squeeze my cock.” With one more hard thrust, Dean hit her g-spot and made her cum. He pulled out of her quickly, shooting his load across her stomach. He hung his head and stayed hovering over her for a moment while he caught his breath. He let go of her hand and looked up at her with a lazy smirk before pressing his lips to hers. He got off the bed then and pulled his sweatpants on. “Lemme get you a towel,” he said. She nodded and watched as he left the room. He came back quickly with a damp washcloth and a dry towel and crawled on top of her again. He gently wiped his cum from her stomach and ran the washcloth over her inner thighs. Once he dried her body as well, he stood up, walked over to her drawers, and grabbed her a clean pair of underwear and one of her sleeping shirts. He looked at the shirt before shooting her a grin.

“You know this is my favorite Led Zeppelin shirt, right?” he said. She smiled sheepishly and took it from him. 

“I’ll give it back if you give me a different one,” she said. Dean chuckled as she pulled the underwear and t-shirt on, then excused herself to run off to the bathroom.

When she came back, Dean had stripped the bed and changed the sheets. She closed her door behind her, and he turned to look at her. The corner of his lips rose in a smirk. “We made a bit of a mess,” he said. She blushed and rolled her eyes, then got into the newly made bed. Dean joined her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and laid her hand on his stomach, tracing random shapes across his skin.

“I love you, too,” she suddenly whispered. She looked up at him to see him looking down at her, an amused twinkle in his eyes. “In case that wasn’t clear.” Dean chuckled and pressed his lips to hers. Her hand met his cheek, and she closed her eyes as she kissed him back. When a yawn started to creep its way up her throat, she pulled away and pressed her forehead on his shoulder. He chuckled as she yawned and cuddled up impossibly closer to him.

She subconsciously started tracing the mark on his arm, and she felt him tense. She placed a kiss to his chest and looked up at him. “You love me for all of me,” she whispered, “right? All my bumps and scars and the parts of me I don’t like?”

“‘Course I do,” Dean said.

“Well, I love you for all of you,” she said. “This mark doesn’t change that. ‘M always gonna love you.” She rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up onto her elbows to look at Dean.

“Remember when I told you I don’t deserve you?” he whispered, putting his hand on her wrist and rubbing his thumb on her skin.

“Quit saying that,” she said with a shake of her head.

“I’m such a mess, (Y/N),” he said. “I honestly can’t believe you could love me when I’m like this. With this-” He looked down at his arm and clenched his fist. “I hate who this makes me be.”

“I know,” she said. She moved her hand and wiped away a tear that had fallen from his eye with her thumb. “But you’re more than who this mark turns you into.” She put her hand on his chest and ran her fingers gently across his skin. “I know who you are in here, and no mark can change that. Not really.”

Dean smiled. “We make quite the pair, don’t we?” She furrowed her eyebrows at him. “I’ve gotta convince you that I love you, and you gotta convince me that you love me. At least we know we’ll never run out of things to talk about.”

(Y/N) giggled. “It’s like our insecure asses were meant to be. Like it was destiny.”

“Ugh,” Dean groaned. “Screw destiny.”

“Even if I’m your destiny?” she asked.

Dean looked down at her, smiling at her small pout and big, round eyes.

“You’re right,” he said, staring up at the ceiling again. “I guess it’s not so bad.”


End file.
